Dragon and Werewolf Transfer
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Every 100 years, a dragon and a werewolf have an interesting meeting with each other to face a threat that could doom both the magical and the human world. This comes into piece when Mike has to become a transfer student to Disneyville and the person she exchanges with is known as Jake Long who is also known as The American Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Skarr was doing paperwork work in his office, as he was doing that, he had a phone call. "Hello?" he then asked once he picked up the phone.

 ** _'Hello, Reginald.'_** A voice replied.

"Pete, what do you want?" Skarr asked, revealing that it was the principal of Disneyville Academy.

 ** _'I hope you picked your new transfer student because I've already picked mine.'_ **Principal Prickly told him.

"Transfer student?" Skarr asked almost as though he had forgotten something very important.

 ** _'Yeah, we talked about it over our Poker Game.'_ **Principal Prickly reminded.

"Oh, right, I shall pick one student, though there's so many to choose from in this school, it can be difficult." Skarr replied.

 ** _"Well, come on, it can't be that hard to pick somebody."_ **Principal Prickly told Skarr.

"Hmm... I guess that I could pick just one student... That's it..." Skarr replied. "I think I know who to pick, when is the transfer?"

 ** _'Tomorrow morning.'_** Principal Prickly informed.

"Oh, right, I knew that, I was just testing to see if you knew." Skarr laughed nervously.

 ** _"Just hurry up before tomorrow."_** Prickly warned before hanging up.

"Okay, okay, okay, calm down," Skarr told himself anxiously. "Who to pick? Who to pick? Katie and Sadie? No, they will cry if one of them leaves... Jo Elliot? Possibly, but she would probably do worse in Disneyville... Hmm... One of the Eds? Nah... Maybe one of the Reid twins? No, too risky... Ooh, I've got it!" he then said before he went over his PA. "Mike Mazinsky, please report to my office immediately."

* * *

"What'd I do this time?" Mike deadpanned to herself as she was practicing meditation. "Thanks for the meditation practice, Dawn, it really took the edge off."

"Glad I could help you, Mike." Dawn smiled as she meditated on a tree branch with the young tomboy.

Mike waved to the moonchild and soon came to see Principal Skarr. "Okay, sir, what did Eddy or Jo do this time?" she then asked the bald man in charge of the school.

"It's not about that, it's about... A student transfer?" Skarr asked.

"You mean like when that girl Hannah from Nicktropolis came here for a week?" Mike asked.

"Yes, but that story doesn't count as canon," Skarr replied, briefly breaking the fourth wall. "But yes, the transfer is for Disneyville."

"Oh, wow," Mike replied. "I'm honored that you've picked me, sir."

"I knew you would be excited." Skarr replied.

"Uh, any idea of who will transfer to Cartoon Network City?" Mike wondered.

"A young man by the name of Jake Long." Skarr informed.

"Jake Long?" Mike repeated, that name sounded important for some reason.

"Yes, I don't know much about him, but hopefully he isn't too much of a troublemaker." Skarr replied.

"Well, I hope so too," Mike said. "When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning." Skarr replied.

"Oh... Wow... That feels short notice, but, I guess I could be ready by then." Mike said.

"Let's hope so, you are dismissed." Skarr dismissed her.

Mike nodded before pausing to think. "Jake Long, why does that name sound familiar?" she muttered to herself.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile at Disneyville..._**

 ** _"Jake Long, please report to my office, immediately."_** Principal Prickly demanded.

"What'd I do this time?" Jake groaned in his desk.

"Oh, my, uh, hurry back, Jake, I'm sure it's no big deal." Miss Grotke smiled.

Jake rolled his eyes and soon left the classroom to see Principal Prickly. "Yo, man, what's up, Principal P?" he then asked. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!"

"Sit down, Jake, it wasn't about what you did, it's about what you're going to do." Prickly told him.

"Huh?" Jake asked, sounding confused.

Prickly sighed and rolled his eyes to that. "You are going to be a new transfer student for Cartoon Network School starting tomorrow."

"Say what now?!" Jake's eyes widened. "Why me though? Why not somone else like Spinelli or that Lizzie McGuire chick, or heck, maybe even one of the Martin twins?"

"The arrangement has already been set, Mr. Long." Prickly told the young teen.

"Aw, man..." Jake groaned. "This stinks, so, who's gonna be the new transfer student for here while I'm gone?"

"Her name is Mike Mazinsky." Prickly replied.

"Uh, _her_ name?" Jake asked. "Dude, Mike's totally a _boy's_ name."

"Well, it's short for Michelene, she likes to go by the name 'Mike'." Prickly explained.

"Michelene...?" Jake asked before laughing at the name.

"Yes, yes, very amusing..." Prickly rolled his eyes. "Hopefully she'll be better for the school than you causing pranks with your friends, such as that Arthur Spudinski boy."

"Aw, come on, Principal P, Professor Rotwood totally had it coming." Jake defended.

"Just be ready to transfer tomorrow." Prickly told Jake.

"Yes, sir." Jake replied.

"Okay, now off you go." Prickly dismissed him.

"Man..." Jake groaned as he left the principal's office. "Can't they at least ask you if you wanna be a new transfer student before exchanging you somewhere else?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back at Cartoon Network School..._**

"You can't leave us, Mike!" Ed and Dee Dee cried. "You just can't!"

"You guys will be fine," Mike told them with a sigh. "It's not like I'll be gone forever anyway."

"So, who's the transfer student that will be coming here?" Eddy asked.

"Some dude named Jake Long." Mike replied.

"Jake Long, huh?" Eddy asked.

"I'm not sure why, but that name sounds important to me." Mike shrugged.

June then growled once she heard that name.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked.

"No, Mike, I'm not." June said.

"All right, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"Jake Long is the grandson of Luong Lao Shi," June explained. "He and my Ah-Mah do not get along."

"All right, so his grandpa and your grandma don't get along," Jo rolled her eyes. "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that he is The American Dragon." June revealed.

"The American Dragon?" Mike asked.

"Yes!" June told Mike. "He's supposed to be the Magical Protector and can transform into a dragon! Kind of like how I'm the Te Xuan Ze for Cartoon Network City! Also, Mike, you might wanna be careful, Ah-Mah told me that every 100 years, a dragon and a werewolf are supposed to come together for something disastrous that could threaten the mortal world."

"So, if he comes anywhere near Mike, Sky, or Jo, then it could spell disaster!" Eddy cried out.

"YES!" June told him.

"June, calm down." Mike told her best friend.

"You guys cannot go near him." June warned Mike and Jo.

"How bad can it be about a werewolf and a dragon coming together?" Cindy asked.

"Cindy, I just told you." June told her.

"Maybe you're thinking too deep into this," Cindy said. "I mean, maybe you misunderstood, maybe Jake and Mike are supposed to work together to save whatever comes after 100 years instead of working against each other?"

"No, I mean, you can just ask my Ah-Mah if you don't believe me." June replied.

"Can I go ahead and panic now?" Eddy asked.

"Go ahead." June told him.

"Fine, don't listen to me, you guys don't anyway." Cindy huffed before storming off to the library.

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE, IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Eddy screamed as he ran around in circles. "THIS IS WORSE THAN SAYING 'LORD MOLDYBUTT'!"

A tree then came down on Cindy.

"I'm okay!" Cindy piped up.

June came to help Cindy up. Cindy refused her help and kept walking since no one was going to listen to her, but little did they all know, she would end up being right in the end.

"Hey, Cindy, you wanna come check out my new video game?" Maxwell invited.

"Sure." Cindy nodded to him.

Maxwell and Cindy soon left together.

"Well, I guess I'm going to Disney World tomorrow." Mike said to herself.

"Don't leave us, please!" Ed and Dee Dee begged to Mike while crying.

"It's only for a couple of days." Mike told them.

"What are we gonna do without you?!" Ed and Dee Dee cried.

"You guys will be fine, I'm not gone forever," Mike told them. "Guys, try to keep them under control for me?"

"We'll try, Mike, but it won't be easy." Double D replied.

"So, who's gonna be in charge of the team until you get back?" Eddy asked Mike.

"June will." Mike decided.

"JUNE?!" Eddy asked. "WHY _HER_?!"

"Why not?" June glared at Eddy.

"Well, I've known June longer than I've known any of you, plus, she's a good leader substitute." Mike told the others.

"Aw, man." Eddy groaned in defeat.

"Thanks, Mike." June accepted.

"Of course, June," Mike told her. "After all, we've had quite the adventures together ourselves... Especially when you discovered your powers when we came to your grandma's house with your brothers."

"I promise that I won't let you down." June vowed.

Mike hugged June and June hugged her back.

* * *

Soon enough, the school day ended and Mike came home to pack up her things.

"So, you're going to be a new transfer student, huh?" Jamie asked.

"Yeah, some dude named Jake Long will be here for me." Mike stated.

"Interesting..." Jen said.

"June says he's The American Dragon." Mike told her siblings.

"The American Dragon?" Jamie repeated knowingly.

"You know him?" Mike asked.

Jamie soon walked off for a brief moment.

Mike and Jen looked to each other before looking back curiously to their brother.

"These dragons are very different from most dragons like the ones in Ever After High or dragons such as Spyro." Jamie said as he brought out a book on dragons who could shape-shift into humans.

"And that's what Jake is, he can shape-shift into human and dragon forms," Mike replied. "Though, June told me that dragons and werewolves can't meet up otherwise it could cause destruction or something."

"Well, no one really knows about that legend since it was 100 years ago." Jamie told Mike.

"So, it could happen?" Mike asked.

"Possibly." Jamie shrugged.

Mike looked a little nervous before taking a deep breath.

"So, um, you packed up to go to Disneyville?" Jen asked.

"I guess so..." Mike replied. "Maybe I'll see Spinelli."

"Good luck on your venture." Jamie told Mike.

"Thanks, say, it's getting close to night time, I'm gonna patrol the city one last time before I have to get going." Mike told her siblings.

"Well, okay, just try to get enough sleep." Jen told her younger sister.

"I will," Mike promised. "I'll be back."

Jen and Jamie waved to her.

Mike soon left her house with a sigh. "Time to save the day from any troublemakers who refuse to learn their lessons." She then put on her Action Girl costume and flew to a roof of a building, waiting for some trouble to come.

Jen and Jamie decided to do their own thing until Mike would come home for some sleep for tomorrow's big new adventure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was going to his grandfather's shop.

"Hey there, kid, what's up?" Fu Dog greeted.

"I got selected to be a transfer student in Cartoon Network City." Jake sighed.

"A new transfer student?" Fu Dog asked.

"Yeah, that means I have to go away to a different school while someone comes here and takes my place." Jake explained.

"So, who's the new transfer student?" Fu Dog asked.

"Some chick named Mike Mazinsky." Jake informed.

"WHAT?!" Lao Shi yelped. "Did you say 'Mike Mazinsky'?!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal, G?" Jake asked his grandfather.

"There is a legend." Lao Shi replied as he bowed his head.

"Is this gonna be a long story?" Jake asked.

"Let me put it this way: make sure you DVR'd your shows, kid." Fu Dog chuckled.

"Sit down, my young student." Lao Shi instructed.

"So, what's the legend?" Jake asked as he sat down with a groan.

"Every 100 years, a werewolf and a dragon must meet," Lao Shi informed. "You see, something breaks out of the magical world, so powerful, I cannot mention its name, sure, you could burn it with your fire breath, or the werewolf could scar it with their fangs and claws, but only together like Yin and Yang, will the creature be defeated by your teamwork, even if the consequences may be dire."

"Could this creature be worse than The Dark Dragon?" Jake asked.

"It may be, Jake, I always thought in my time as the Dragon, I would have to stop it, or that your mother would, but it is up to you." Lao Shi told his grandson.

"You mean to tell me that I gotta work with a werewolf?" Jake asked. "I never worked with one before."

"Everybody has to try new things one way or another, Jake." Lao Shi replied.

"So, what the heck does this creature look like?" Jake asked.

"Only time will tell you, Jake, no one can record such knowledge, not even we can, even if this is a once in a hundred years deal." Lao Shi told his grandson.

"Talk about being cryptic, am I right?" Fu Dog chuckled.

"Not even the Dragon Council?" Jake asked.

"Not even the Dragon Council." Lao Shi shook his head.

"Man..." Jake groaned. "This is gonna be harder than I thought."

"I'm glad I ain't you, kid." Fu Dog chuckled.

"Gee, thanks, Fu Dog," Jake deadpanned. "The only way this could be any better is if I had to take Haley with me."

* * *

And with that, everyone went to sleep as it was going to be a big day tomorrow for all of them. Both Mike and Jake seemed to have the same dream, only with meeting a dragon and a werewolf for the first time, and they didn't like what they saw so far. Jake growled as he changed into his dragon form and attacked Mike. Mike turned into her werewolf form and soon attacked the American Dragon. They then attacked each other and they both woke up in a cold sweat as they feared ever meeting each other due to the legends of their species.


	2. Chapter 2

The American Dragon and young Wolf-Shadowed being both just felt even more anxious about this whole student transfer thing. Eventually, the next morning came and Mike and Jake got ready in their own way to go to their new schools.

"Hi, Jake, don't wanna sleep late and miss your transfer student thingy at school, would ya~" A little girl in pigtails grinned to her big brother, jumping onto his bed before his alarm went off.

"Go away, Haley." Jake groaned.

"I don't want you to be late!" Haley grinned to her big brother. "Good students like me always wake up before their alarm clock!"

"Yeah, well, annoying little sisters better get out of my room before I tell Mom that you burnt Dad's cheese tuna casserole so we could order pizza." Jake smirked.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell Mom about that!" Haley gasped.

"Bye, Haley." Jake smirked.

"Fine, I'll go," Haley replied. "But you're gonna do The Noodle Dance with me and Jelly Otter later!"

Jake rolled his eyes to that.

Haley soon left.

"Ah... Peace and quiet..." Jake soon flopped back.

The alarm clock then went off.

"Aw, man..." Jake groaned.

"Jake, breakfast!" Susan called out.

"And you don't wanna be late for your transfer today!" Jonathan added in.

Jake groaned as he soon got out of bed.

* * *

"So Jojo tried to bring Goliath into school yesterday, but she can't cuz he's a lion, but he's a very nice lion," Haley told her parents while Jake came downstairs. "There's also this weird kid who has his own friends, his name's Tino, and he always talks to the wall like it's a person. Isn't that weird?"

"Now, Haley, just because this Tino person talks to the wall, doesn't mean he's weird." Jonathan told his daughter.

Susan lightly rolled her eyes to her husband's statement. Jake yawned and stretched as he came to eat breakfast.

"Hi, Jake, you sound like you didn't sleep well, you should've slept until your alarm came on." Haley smiled innocently.

"You are worse than Phil Diffy's sister!" Jake glared at her.

"Excited for the transfer?" Susan asked her son.

"I guess." Jake shrugged.

"What school is it, son?" Jonathan asked.

"Cartoon Network School." Jake said.

"Oh, that sounds like fun, you should send us pictures!" Johnathan smiled.

"Sure, Dad, I'll get right on that." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Oh, you better get ready so that you don't be late." Susan suggested as she looked at the clock.

Jake sighed and soon finished up his breakfast and walked out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mike was headed towards the bus stop, but she couldn't because Ed and Dee Dee were holding onto her legs.

"Let go, you guys." Mike sighed.

Ed and Dee Dee refused to let go. Double D and June came up behind the two and tried to pull them off so that Mike could go to Disneyville. June managed to get Dee Dee off, but Double D was struggling with Ed.

"I need help over here!" Double D weakly told the others.

Eddy went over to assist his best friend and was also struggling too.

"You can't leave, Mike!" Ed cried out.

"Ed, it's not like I'm gone forever." Mike told him.

"Ed is going to miss Mike, Dee Dee!" Ed cried out.

"Dee Dee is going to miss Mike too!" Dee Dee added.

"And Jo needs you two to stop talking IN THE THIRD PERSON for crying out loud!" Jo snapped.

"Okay, since you're going to be gone, who's going to be leading the group now until you come back?" Eddy asked Mike. "Is it me?"

"No, it's me!" Duncan argued.

"No, it's June." Mike said.

"June?!" Duncan and Eddy asked.

"I've known her longer, and she does a pretty good job of keeping you guys together when I'm busy." Mike told them.

"Aw, man!" Eddy and Duncan complained.

"Sucks for you two buttheads." Jo smirked.

"Now, June, you remember what to do." Mike told her best friend.

"Of course, Mike," June nodded. "Be careful over there, okay?"

"Sure thing, though, I kinda wish it was summer," Mike smirked. "I'd love to compete in those Disney Channel Games."

The bus then pulled up to the stop.

"Well, this it, you guys; I'll video chat you when I'm there," Mike told the others before noticing someone missing. "Say, where's Cindy?"

"At home taking care of her mom since she got sick," June replied. "But, she said her goodbye."

"All right, see you guys later then." Mike said as she soon grabbed her bag and went onto the bus.

Ed and Dee Dee hugged each other, crying their eyes out.

"You guys are worse than Kuki Sanban." Jo muttered with an eye roll.

* * *

The bus drove off and another bus pulled up and Jake got out of the bus.

"Yo, what is up?" Jake smiled. "Jake is in the house, yo!"

Everyone then stared blankly at the teenage American Dragon.

"Uh... Okay then, you guys aren't much of a welcoming party..." Jake said to the group.

"So, you're the new transfer student?" Double D asked.

"That's right, dawg," Jake replied. "The name is Jake Long."

"Um... Quite... Nice to meet you, and welcome to Cartoon Network City." Double D smiled nervously.

"So, who are you all?" Jake asked.

Everyone then introduced themselves, even Ed and Dee Dee, even though they missed Mike a whole lot.

June and Jake looked to each other and gasped. " ** _YOU!_** "

"You two know each other?" Eddy asked the Te Xuan Ze and the American Dragon.

June narrowed her eyes at Eddy since she already told him.

"Sorry." Eddy said sheepishly.

"I didn't know that _you_ lived here." Jake sneered.

"It would be a whole lot better if someone else from Disneyville would be the transfer student instead of you!" June glared.

"Stop fighting, June, you're making this worse!" Dee Dee cried out.

" _I'm_ making it worse?" June asked.

"Yes, Mike is gone, and you know she hates arguing!" Dee Dee told her.

"I hate when my friends argue!" Ed added.

"You're right, you guys..." June sighed in defeat. "I'll try to be nice to him."

"Yo, I have a name." Jake told the girl.

"Yeah, and I don't care." June grumbled.

"June..." Double D warned his girlfriend.

"Sorry... Um... Won't you follow us?" June said, trying so hard to be nice. "We're getting a bite to eat right now."

"I guess I could get a little something." Jake shrugged.

"Come on, this way." June told him, leading the way.

"Could I have some buttered toast with gravy?" Ed asked.

"Uh... Sure, Ed." June shrugged.

Jake looked disturbed, though something about Ed reminded him of Spud.

* * *

The other bus drove over and soon dropped Mike off into Disneyville. Mike grabbed her backpack straps and looked around. There was a movie theater called The Big Movie Theater, a dinner club called House of Mouse, and more.

"Wow, this is a lot bigger than from the last time I visited here." Mike commented.

* * *

Mike walked down the street, looking all around, wondering where to go. There seemed to be alien creatures of many colors, almost hundreds of them as they were going around and helping the town. Mike held her stomach as she suddenly felt hungry and decided to go to the House of Mouse to find something to eat.

"Hey there, welcome to the House of Mouse, uh, did you just walk here?" A teenage dog boy asked.

"I kinda just got here..." Mike shrugged. "Do I need an invitation or something to get in?"

"No, you can go in as long as you don't cause trouble," The teenage dog boy smiled. "Mickey doesn't like too much trouble."

"Thanks," Mike replied. "Um, what's your name?"

"Max." The teenage dog boy stated.

"Thanks, Max..." Mike said as she came inside, but it was nearly empty.

"This is mostly a night club, but I'm sure my dad can get ya something." Max said to Mike.

"Mm... I guess I'll have a steak sandwich, I just wanna have a little bite to eat." Mike shrugged.

"Okay, coming up, um..." Max replied.

"Mike," The Cartoon Cartoon said. "Mike Mazinsky."

"Right.. Just wait right here." Max smiled to her.

Mike soon sat down and looked to the people who were there for now. A lot of the younger Disneyville people were there, like a boy named Stanley who had a goldfish named Dennis and a cat and a dog named Harry and Elsie, there was the clown girl, Jojo with her pet lion cub, Goliath, three otter siblings best known as Peanut, Baby Butter, and Jelly, and there were even robots, the older boy named Olie with his younger sister, Zowie.

"What is this, a playhouse?" Mike muttered to herself.

"Mike Mazinsky, is that you?" A voice asked.

Mike then turned around and saw a familiar tough girl. "Spinelli?"

"What're you doing here?" Spinelli asked.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Mike asked her. "It's a student transfer, I transferred with a kid named Jake Long, do you know him?"

"Yeah, I know him, but I don't talk to him that much." Spinelli shrugged.

"Just getting a little snack, I'm a little hungry," Mike said. "So, this is the House of Mouse?"

"Yeah, you should really come here at night, it's a lot better." Spinelli told her.

"Do you come at night?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you should come tonight," Spinelli suggested. "TJ and the others will be coming tonight."

"I would like that." Mike smiled.

Max soon came by with some steak for Mike. Mike paid the teenage dog boy and ate the steak, though not vicious or wild like she usually did since it was pretty early in the morning.

* * *

After eating the steak, Spinelli brought Mike over to her school.

"Mike, welcome to The Disneyville Academy." Spinelli introduced.

"So, who's the principal here?" Mike aksed.

"Principal Prickly," Spinelli replied. "I'll take you to him."

"Sure." Mike replied.

An older woman typed on her typewriter, looking lost in her own world.

"That's Miss Lemon, she's Prickly's receptionist." Spinelli told Mike.

"Uh, excuse me?" Mike spoke up.

"What do you want, kid?" Miss Lemon asked.

"I'm Mike Mazinsky: the new transfer student." Mike said.

"All right, go into Prickly's office, he's been expecting you." Miss Lemon said.

"Nice woman..." Mike muttered under her breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Prickly said, opening the door.

* * *

Mike then came into the principal's office to meet Principal Prickly. "Uh, Principal Prickly, hi," she then greeted her temporary school principal. "I'm the new transfer student from Cartoon Network City: Mike Mazinsky."

"Ah, so you are, this is your schedule during your stay with us," Prickly said as he handed her a paper he printed out from the computer. "I don't want to hear any trouble from you or there will be trouble, you understand, young man?"

"Uh, sir, I'm a girl." Mike corrected.

"What is with you kids these days and acting like the opposite sex then?" Prickly muttered slightly. "So, anyway, welcome to our school, I'll have someone show you around."

Spinelli soon came through the door almost as if she had heard that and took a pass from Prickly's desk and left.

"Uh... Quite..." Prickly blinked as the two tomboys went in the hallway together. "Sometimes I wonder if she has super-hearing or something."

* * *

"This school seems pretty fancy for a public school." Mike said to Spinelli.

"Yeah, Prickly really wants to look good in comparison," Spinelli replied. "There's also a lot of portraits of Walt Disney or Mickey Mouse around here."

"Wow, it seems a lot bigger than my school." Mike commented.

"Like I said, Principal Prickly likes variety, oh, by the way, what's your schedule?" Spinelli asked Mike as they walked down the hallways.

"Let's see..." Mike said as she took a look at her new school schedule. "History with Miss Grotke, Gym with Coach Barkin, Science with Professor Rotwood, English with Miss Finster, lunch/recess, Home Ec with Miss Park, and Math with Professor Third."

"We have three classes together." Spinelli approved.

"I guess this doesn't look too bad..." Mike said. "Any tips?"

"Don't call Professor Rotwood 'Mr. Rotwood' or he'll yell at you." Spinelli warned.

"Erm... Right... Anything else?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, you might hear Professor Third talking funny," Spinelli replied. "He's getting his daughters to cure the common cold or something. His daughter goes to school here too, you might meet her: Ingrid Third."

"Well, it's good to know I still have recess to look forward to." Mike shrugged.

"Yeah, recess is great," Spinelli smirked. "I've told you about my adventures with TJ, Gretchen, Gus, Mikey, and Vince."

"I hope they don't mind if I hang out with you guys." Mike said.

"Nah, they won't have a problem with it," Spinelli reassured. "Especially since your friend is cousins with my friend, TJ."

"You'll have to be more specific." Mike said.

"Brianna." Spinelli said.

"Oh... Cool." Mike said.

They walked outside of school until tomorrow morning, of course, since today was their last day of Spring Break.


	3. Chapter 3

"How's your wolf training going?" Mike asked her friend.

"It's going great, not just great, but awesome," Spinelli replied. "I'm glad that Jo had some time to help me out."

"Yeah, Jo's pretty cool... Most of the time," Mike smirked innocently before asking, "But did you tell your friends about your abilities?"

"No," Spinelli frowned. "I'm just worried that they won't wanna be friends with me anymore."

"Spinelli..." Mike sighed.

"Oh, like it's so easy to tell someone you've known for years..." Spinelli rolled her eyes. "Why don't you try it sometime?!"

"Well, it was hard on Phil and Lil to tell their friends that they've known since they were babies, but they are still all friends with each other, so you have nothing to worry about," Mike coaxed. "I'll even help you out."

"You would?" Spinelli asked.

"Have I ever let you down before?" Mike replied.

"Not really." Spinelli admitted.

"See? You have nothing to worry about." Mike encouraged.

"You better be right..." Spinelli muttered slightly. "Oh, 'scuse me a sec, I gotta get something for Mom."

Mike nodded and waited outside the grocery store while Spinelli went inside before looking around the streets of Disneyville. A boy was walking his dog down the street, but the dog seemed to be talking to the boy.

"Leonard, how much longer until we're back in school?" The dog begged. "I can't stand watching reruns all day, I need my education!"

"Shh, Spot, calm down!" The boy told his dog. "We'll be back in school tomorrow, and-"

Mike looked to them which made Leonard and Spot stop talking and Spot barked like a regular dog and panted.

"Um, hi there," Leonard waved to the tomboy. "I'm Leonard, and this is my dog, Spot."

Spot barked and panted.

"Uh, nice to meet you, I guess..." Mike shrugged. "I'm the new transfer student for Jake Long."

"Uh, you don't have a class with Mrs. Helperman, do you?" Leonard smiled nervously.

"No, I don't," Mike said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, that's just my mom," Leonard said. "She can be a little overly friendly sometimes, a little more than Miss Grotke."

Spot then barked and sniffed the tomboy before he then hid behind his owner.

"What's wrong, boy?" Leonard asked.

"Leonard, there's something strange about that kid," Spot whispered to his owner who was also secretly his classmate. "Trust me, I know, I'm a dog."

"What do you think, he's not a human?" Leonard asked.

"I don't know." Spot shrugged.

Mike then went back to Spinelli after she was talking to her mother who drove off.

"You get your stuff?" Mike asked.

"Yeah, she just forgot them at the shop." Spinelli nodded.

"Okay, tonight, you gotta tell your friends." Mike told her.

"You're going to help me, right?" Spinelli asked.

"Of course I will." Mike promised.

"Thanks, Mike, I don't know what I'd do without you." Spinelli said.

"Uh, by the way, what are these things?" Mike asked about the colorful creatures.

"What thing? Oh, them..." Spinelli said. "Those are alien experiments that Jumba created. Lilo and Stitch caught them, turned them from bad to good, and found them their one true place where they truly belong."

"I think Justin and Justine told me about them once before," Mike replied. "Some of them are kinda cute."

"Yeah, they're kinda like Pokemon, or, at least that's how I see 'em." Spinelli nodded.

"Could you tell me where the Longs live?" Mike asked.

"Sure, just the next street ahead, just follow me." Spinelli said.

"Thanks, Spin; I really appreciate this." Mike smiled.

"Sure thing." Spinelli replied.

* * *

The two walked for a while and soon made it to the Long residence where Jake lived, only not for this week because he was now in Cartoon Network City. Mike knocked on the door and Haley opened the door with a smile.

"Uh... Hi, I'm Mike." Mike said to the little dragon hybrid girl.

"Oh, please, do come in!" Haley beamed as she took Mike's hand and pulled her inside of the residence.

"See ya tonight, Mike." Spinelli called out as she left.

"See you there, Spin." Mike replied.

Spinelli soon left on her own while Mike came into the Long house.

"Mom! Dad! The new student is here!" Haley called out.

Jonathan and Susan then came out to meet Mike in person.

"Hello, are you Mike Mazinsky?" Susan asked.

"Yes, ma'am, it's very nice to meet you." Mike replied.

"It's nice to meet you too," Susan smiled. "My name is Susan Long, and this is my husband, Jonathan."

"Hey, kiddo, keepin' it hip, funky, and fresh?" Jonathan added, trying to sound hip and cool with teen lingo to be a cool dad, but it was just awkward.

"Uh... Sure..." Mike shrugged at the brown-haired man.

"Come with me, I'll show you Jake's room." Susan told Mike.

"Ooh, I wanna do it, Mom!" Haley begged. "Please? Please, please, please, PLEEEASE?!"

"All right, Haley, you can do it." Susan allowed.

"All right!" Haley cheered. "Come on, Mike."

"Uh, okay..." Mike shrugged and followed the little girl.

Haley hummed happily and skipped to lead Mike to her older brother's room.

"So, that's the famous Mike..." Susan said to herself, quietly. "I just hope Jake does okay in Cartoon Network City. I wonder if he'll have to use his dragon abilities?"

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile back in Cartoon Network City..._**

The others were looking at Jake as he was eating his breakfast like a wild animal.

"What?" Jake muffled as he saw them staring at him. "I'm chewing!"

"Next time, try swallowing." June deadpanned.

"This is good food," Jake said. "Yo, Pops! Could I have some more pancakes? These are really delicious!"

"Coming right up!" Pops smiled. "Oh, I just love people who love to eat!"

"Oh, with chocolate chips." Jake then added.

"Sure thing, son." Pops smiled.

"So, are your parents dragons then or what?" Eddy asked.

"Well, actually, my grandfather was a dragon, but the gene skipped a generation, and it came down onto me instead of my mom." Jake explained.

"That's like June's thingy about being the Te Xuan Ze." Dee Dee smiled.

"I still can't believe that they chose you!" June glared. "You! Of all people!"

"Well, it's not like I had a choice either." Jake glared.

"Isn't your dad a dragon?" Eddy asked.

"No, he's a human..." Jake sighed. "Oh, well, at least I won't have to worry about The Huntsman."

"The who?" Ed wondered.

Dee Dee gasped at the name. "I thought that Mulan got rid of the Huntsman!"

"That's the Huns, Dee Dee." Double D told her.

"Oh, I knew that." Dee Dee smiled innocently.

"The Huntsman, or the Huntsmaster, is a man who wants to slay magical creatures, especially dragons." Jake explained.

"We don't have any creatures here." Ed said.

Everybody else just groaned and face-palmed to that.

"Whatever... I'm just glad I don't have to deal with him way out here..." Jake shrugged before sighing as he thought about someone he had lost a long time ago. "Rose..." he then whispered.

"You like roses?" Ed smiled.

"Huh? Oh, no..." Jake shook her head. "Rose is... Well... I guess you could say an old friend of mine."

"Was she your girlfriend?" Eddy smirked. "She sounds cute."

"It's kind of a long story..." Jake sighed as he seemed to be sad about something.

"Way to go, Eddy." June deadpanned.

"What did I do?" Eddy asked innocently.

"You brought up this Rose girl." June reminded.

"Yeah, well, at least I'm not just hating on him for existing." Eddy defended.

"You wanna take this outside, Shorty?!" June challenged.

"Yeah, I want to, Dragonfly!" Eddy glared.

"Guys, come on, no fighting." Dee Dee pouted.

June and Eddy just mumbled underneath their breaths. Pops soon came back with the pancakes for Jake.

"Awesome." Jake smiled and soon ate the pancakes.

"And I thought Shaggy and Scooby cleaned out diners... Sometimes with Abby." Double D commented about Jake's appetite.

"I'm just glad to get away from Haley for a while." Jake told them as he poured syrup on the pancakes.

June just glared at him, not saying anything.

"It's rude to stare." Jake told her.

"He's right, June." Dee Dee smiled innocently.

June just rolled her eyes and looked away then, trying not to make a big fuss.

"Man, these pancakes are delicious." Jake smiled.

"Old family recipe, son, old family recipe." Pops smiled back to him.

Jake nodded as he kept eating the pancakes until they were gone. "So, what do you guys do for fun around here?" he then asked.

"You, my dragon friend, are going to be apart of my new scam." Eddy told him.

"Say wha...?" Jake asked.

"You heard me." Eddy said.

"Pretty sure you could go to jail for scams, kid." Jake told him.

"We do this all the time for quarters." Double D replied.

"And you guys don't end up in jail or juvey?!" Jake asked out of shock.

"Who do you think we are, Duncan and Abby?" Eddy replied.

"If I did anything like that, my parents would probably ground me until graduation." Jake said.

"Whatya say, are you in or out?" Eddy asked.

"What would I have to do?" Jake shrugged as he took a drink of his milk.

"You just give people rides as a dragon." Eddy said which caused Jake to do a spit take from his milk.

"So, what do you say?" Eddy asked.

"Forget it, man, I can't do that." Jake said.

"What? You worried you'll get in trouble or something?" Eddy asked.

"No. 1, it's dumb, and 2, I'm only supposed to use my dragon mode in cases of emergency." Jake glared.

June simply glared at Jake since he had gotten milk on her.

"Come on, please?" Eddy begged. "I'll give you half of my profit. Think of how much candy you could get!"

"That sounds really nice, but I'll get in trouble." Jake said.

"I thought you were a dragon, not a chicken." Eddy said.

"Eddy, stop, if he doesn't want to, then he doesn't have to." Double D told his scamming friend.

"Sorry, man, I just don't wanna get in trouble." Jake told Eddy.

"Rats!" Eddy complained.

"Touching." June muttered.

Jake just looked at her and she looked back the same way.

* * *

Eventually, they left the diner and Double D smiled to Jake, showing him around town to make him feel better as he was more or less forced into coming to Cartoon Network City.

"How long does he have to be here?" June complained.

"Aw, come on, June," Dee Dee smiled. "Jake seems like a good guy, even if he's The American Dragon and you're the Te Xuan Ze, you should try getting along."

"Do you not listen to me when I talk?" June groaned. "I just hope Mike's getting along better in Disneyville."

"Stay positive!" Dee Dee beamed.

"Back home, we usually hang out either at The Chill Grill or the House of Mouse," Jake told the others. "The Chill Grill's amazing."

"What's that?" Dee Dee smiled politely.

"It's this restaurant that's pretty cool to hang out in," Jake gave a small smirk. "Raven's dad owns it."

"Is it any good?" Eddy asked.

"Oh, the best," Jake smiled. "Raven's dad makes the best food ever; I should take you guys there sometime."

"Raven's dad is a demon!" Dee Dee said.

"Uh, not that Raven, Dee Dee." Double D told her.

"Oops." Dee Dee smiled innocently.

"Raven _Baxter_." Jake said about the Raven from his hometown and not from here.

"The girl who has psychic visions?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, she's pretty cool," Jake nodded. "Also, there's The House of Mouse. Hoo boy, you guys would love it! Mickey and Minnie Mouse are the owners, and they let anyone in, even if they're not from Disneyville."

"Ooh~" Dee Dee said out of interest.

"Awesome!" Ed added.

"Disneyville sounds amazing, doesn't it, June?" Double D encouraged his girlfriend.

"I guess." June shrugged, still feeling bitter about Jake being here.

"Not to mention The Silver Dragon," Jake continued. "It's pretty cool to hang out in, especially since Hay Lin's family owns it. Pretty good food if I do say so myself."

"Oh, yeah," Dee Dee smiled. "Will lives in Disneyville, right?"

"Yeah, she does," Jake replied. "Wait, how do you know Will Vandom?"

"She's Mike's cousin." Double D explained.

"This Mike kid sure leads quite the life." Jake commented.

"Buddy, you have no idea." Eddy whispered.

"So, what do you guys have in this town?" Jake asked.

"Well, there's a special club here that Bugs Bunny owns and made so that we could all have fun," Dee Dee smiled. "Come on, we'll take you down there."

Jake smiled and followed them to the club that everyone goes to. While they were going, there was jazzy music being played known as Powerhouse that was a theme song for the Looney Tunes.


	4. Chapter 4

"Holy, moly!" Jake gasped.

The outside of the club had a symbol with a whale and a mermaid lighting at the top as he we also see Magilla Gorilla was wearing a suit and letting people inside as a bouncer.

"So, uh, what do you call this place?" Jake asked the group.

"Club Paradise, where everyone, including villains, come here to have a relaxing day." Double D informed.

"Ah, okay." Jake said.

Magilla nodded to Judy Jetson, Melissa Flintstone, and Amanda Rubble as he let them in as they were next in line. "Next!" The gorilla called out.

"That's us; come on, guys." Eddy said.

They soon came over to see the gorilla.

"Let us in, big guy." June told him.

"Huh?" Magilla asked before pointing to Jake. "Who's he? I ain't never seen him before."

"He's the new transfer student from Disneyville: Jake Long." Dee Dee informed.

"Yo." Jake greeted the anthropomorphic gorilla.

"Hmm... I guess if he's with you guys, he's okay to come in." Magilla said.

"All right! That was easy," Jake smirked eagerly as he went inside with June, Dee Dee, and the Eds. He soon looked around in awe as he saw all kinds of different people there, including the villains of this city. "This place is amazing!"

A lot of the others looked over to Jake as they didn't know who he was.

"It's okay, guys, he's with us." Eddy told them.

The people then waved and went back to what they were doing, and it looked as if Mojo Jojo was the DJ.

"Yo, this place is amazing." Jake smiled.

"Come on, Ed, let's boogie!" Dee Dee beamed.

Ed laughed while going off with Dee Dee.

"Come, June, maybe a dance will take your mind off things." Double D smiled.

"I guess." June shrugged before going with him.

It seemed awkward now with Jake and Eddy who just glanced at each other.

"Uh, I'm gonna get a drink." Jake said before walking off and ended up running into someone by accident, knocking them both down.

"Hey, watch it!" The person complained, revealing to be a girl with black hair tied into a ponytail with emerald green eyes in a yellow and black outfit almost like the bodysuit from Kill Bill and white shoes.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry, here, let me help you up." Jake said to her.

The girl looked at him before she was helped up. "Uh, thanks..." she said to him.

"There we go, no harm done." Jake smiled to her in a friendly way.

"Yeah... Thanks again..." The girl said. "You should never sneak up on me though, it's never a pretty story."

"Believe me, I know." Jake chuckled.

"I've never seen you around town before, who are you?" The girl asked.

"I'm Jake Long from Disneyville." Jake replied.

"Disneyville, huh? I hear quite the stories about that place." The girl said.

"So, what's your name?" Jake asked her.

"Erin DiCicco." The girl replied.

"It's nice to meet you." Jake said.

"Same here," Erin replied. "So, how long are you here for?"

"Just for a couple of weeks." Jake said.

"Oh... Okay..." Erin replied.

"Didn't you hear about the transfer student thing?" Jake asked.

"I don't go to school actually," Erin replied. "I'm home-schooled on the computer when I'm not hanging out with The Miguzi Crew."

"The who?" Jake asked.

"My friends." Erin clarified.

"They sound... Interesting..." Jake commented.

"More interesting than you know..." Erin said mysteriously. "So, you're gonna go to Cartoon Network School then?"

"Yeah, hopefully something cool happens..." Jake smiled to her. "Just a shame that I won't see you there."

"How about this?" Erin suggested. "I'll come to the school at 3:00 after your first day, and you can come over and see my place?"

"Sure, would your folks mind if I came over?" Jake asked.

Erin looked distant at the mention of her parents.

"Is something wrong?" Jake asked.

"It's... It's fine..." Erin told him with a sad smile. "Um... I'll see you there, I'm gonna go get a drink." she then suddenly went away.

Jake looked curious and concerned at the same time, but he found Erin to be more than interesting and there seemed to be more about her than there appeared to be.

"Hey, wait, come back!" Jake told her. "I wanna know more about you!"

Erin soon went to get a drink and looked back to Jake. "I'll tell you after school."

"Not now?" Jake asked.

"Not when there's a bunch of people around," Erin whispered. "I know we just met, but I feel like I can trust you."

"Well, I feel like I could trust you too," Jake replied. "But promise that you'll tell me?"

"All right..." Jake said. "That punch looks good."

"Doesn't it though?" Erin smiled. "It's almost like soda, I don't know what they do here, but it's amazing."

Jake soon got himself a cup of punch and beamed as he enjoyed it. "Mm! That is good."

Jake and Erin seemed to have a lot of fun with each other.

* * *

Mike settled into Jake's room by putting her stuff around to make it more like home for her and put up an autographed poster given to her.

"Who's that?" Haley asked, pointing to the person in the poster.

"Action Guy, the greatest hero in all of Action City." Mike smiled to her.

"He looks like a rip-off of Superman." Haley commented.

"That's what some people say, but he's my idol." Mike defended.

Haley shrugged to that. "Are you gonna come over to see my friends?"

"I'm gonna hang out with Spinelli tonight," Mike told her before smiling like a friendly big sister like how Jen was to her. "What're you and your friends gonna do?"

"We're going to Stanley's house," Haley smiled back. "He's got a Great Big Book of Everything!"

"Well, have fun and stay out of trouble." Mike told her.

"Okay, Mike." Haley giggled.

"Cute kid." Mike smiled as she continued to arrange the room the way she liked it.

"Mike, do you need a ride?" Susan offered. "I have to drop Haley off to her friend's house."

"No thank you, ma'am; I think I'm gonna explore town for a while and maybe grab myself some lunch." Mike replied.

"All right, dear, be careful." Susan smiled.

"Come on, Haley." Susan smiled.

"Sure, Mom." Haley smiled back.

* * *

Mike held her stomach as she soon went out to explore the town since she knew it better after Spinelli showed her around and soon saw a corner store Kelso's Corner Store. "Hmm... Must be like the Minsky's place back in CN City." she said to herself before deciding to come inside as an older man was seen, sweeping up and looked over to her.

"Hello there, young lady; welcome to Kelso's Corner Store, I'm the owner," The older man smiled. "How can I help you?"

"I'm just looking," Mike replied. "You got any new Action Guy comics?"

"I'll take a look in the back," The older man told her before putting his broom up and went to check the back. "Just call me Kelso."

"Okay." Mike smiled as this man seemed nice, she looked over and saw a group of four kids together who seemed to be having a lot of fun.

One boy had short blonde hair with slightly tanned skin in a blue T-Shirt, gray pants, and black and white shoes. The other boy had dark skin with puffed hair in a white T-shirt, yellow button down shirt, gray pants, gray sneakers, a girl with long auburn hair and fair skin, glasses, and wore a lilac long-sleeved shirt over white T-shirt, dark purple skirt, brown shoes, and the other girl had medium length, straight, strawberry-blonde hair, wearing a navy blue T-shirt with white lining and a white 'M' with little wings on it, light blue jeans, blue shoes.

"They seem like nice people." Mike said to herself.

"Look at this, you guys, they got my favorite candy bar." The dark-skinned boy smiled.

"Uh-huh..." The redheaded girl said, almost as if she wasn't listening as she looked at the comics on display.

"Are you even listening to me?" The dark-skinned boy complained.

"Oh, no, you've discovered my secret." The redheaded girl smirked.

"Very funny." The dark-skinned boy pouted.

"Um, hey." Mike said.

The four kids looked over.

"Who are you?" The blonde boy wondered.

"I'm Mike, Mike Mazinsky." Mike replied.

"Ohh... You're that transfer student from Cartoon Network City." The brown-haired girl realized.

"Yes, I am," Mike replied. "Who are you guys?"

"I'm Tino." The blonde boy said.

"My name is Carver." The dark-skinned boy added.

"And I'm Lor." The redheaded girl smiled which reminded Mike a lot of her younger self back in Cartoon Cartoon Fridays.

"And I'm Tish." The brown-haired girl with glasses concluded.

"Nice to meet you." Mike smiled.

"You're into comics too, huh?" Lor asked.

"Of course, especially when it comes to Action Guy." Mike nodded.

"Hey, another Action Guy fan, it's about time." Lor smirked.

"You... You like Action Guy too?" Mike asked, sounding surprised and happy to hear that.

"Yeah, I've been a big fan since first grade and I brought one of his books to Show & Tell." Lor smiled.

"No way!" Mike smiled back.

"Way, way," Lor nodded. "I even dressed as Action Guy for Halloween one year."

"I think I found me a new friend." Mike smiled.

"Aw, you're too much." Lor smiled back.

"Here you go, little lady," Kelso said as he carried a box over to the group. "All brand new Action Guy comics."

"All right!" Mike smiled to that, going to check the box out.

"Oh... That's a girl..." Lor said, a bit bashfully.

"Lor, were you crushing on Mike?" Tish asked.

"What?! No way! You're crazy." Lor smiled nervously.

"I think she was." Carver smirked.

"Zip it!" Lor glared at him.

Tino and Carver hid snickers while Lor rolled her eyes and checked out the comic book collection with Mike.

"This looks like a good one," Lor said as she joined Mike. "Action Guy has to help two creatures who don't get along become friends to help save Action City from impending doom."

Mike's eyes slowly widened as that sounded like what she was told about werewolves and dragons.

"Mike? Hey, Mike!" Lor called as Mike seemed to doze off.

"Huh? What?" Mike blinked.

"Are you okay?" Lor asked.

"Oh, sorry, I guess I was just thinking about something." Mike said.

"About being new in this town for a while?" Lor asked.

"Yeah... That..." Mike said, though it was obviously a lie, but since the Weekenders didn't know Mike that well, they decided to let it go for right now. "Say, you guys go to the House of Mouse?" she asked them.

"Who doesn't?" Tino replied. "It's the biggest hang-out spot around here."

"That's what Spinelli told me." Mike nodded.

"Uh, you're friends with Spinelli?" Tino's eyes widened.

"How did you manage to do that?" Carver asked.

"Well, we've been friends for some time," Mike replied. "I'm even friends with her cousin."

"Spinelli has a family?" Tino asked.

"Everybody has a family, Tino..." Tish rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry about them, Mike. I haven't talked with Spinelli, and... Well... I'm a little afraid to get too close to her. I don't know how TJ Detweiler, Vince LaSalle, Gus Griswold, Mikey Blumberg, and Gretchen Grundler do it."

"She's not so bad once you get to know her." Mike reassured them.

"She's scary; I even had to be her partner in Science Class, do you even know how bad that was?!" Carver said out of fear.

"It wasn't that bad, you're fine as long as you don't get on her bad side." Lor defended.

"Exactly," Mike said. "She's not heartless."

"If you say so." Tino muttered slightly.

"Well, you had to fill in for Chloe Montez who got food poisoning." Lor reminded Carver.

"Lucky Chloe Montez." Carver muttered.

"Uh, who's Chloe Montez?" Mike asked.

"A girl in school..." Tino said.

"Where would I find her?" Mike wondered.

"Well, you could be something bad and happen to her." Lor shrugged.

"Is she like bad luck or something?" Mike asked.

"Something like that, even if I don't believe in superstitions." Tish said.

"I guess there's one in every town." Mike shrugged.

"You kids want some gum?" Kelso offered as he brought out a crate. "I just had this shipped in from Japan, and since you guys are here, you can have some free samples."

"Sure." Lor smiled.

They all then took a piece of gum and put some inside of their mouths.

"Not bad." Mike approved.

"I hear candy's quite addicting once it's from Japan." Kelso chuckled.

"It can be, Mr. Kelso, thank you." Tish smiled politely.

"No problem, kids." Kelso smiled back.

* * *

They then walked out of the store after they each bought something.

"So, will we see you at the House of Mouse tonight?" Lor asked.

"You know it." Mike smiled.

"Sounds great," Lor said. "Also, hope you like The Disneyville Academy."

"Hard to say, but I'll find out, great see you guys." Mike replied.

"Same here," Tino said. "Well, later days."

"Take care." Tish added.

Mike smiled and waved to them, and as she was walking around town, the tomboy then stopped and looked to see five familiar girls walking to the Silver Dragon which made her smile and decided to go over to the restaurant.


	5. Chapter 5

"Seriously, guys, this is important to me," Cornelia said as she took out two pink dresses that almost looked exactly the same. "Which dress goes with my hair?"

"For what, dare I ask?" Irma replied.

"Duh! I'm gonna have dinner with Zack and Cody and their mom and she's gonna sing a special song for us at the hotel." Cornelia clarified.

"I take it that you and Cody are doing okay?" Hay Lin guessed.

"Oh, yeah, I always thought that he was some geek, but it turns out that he's actually a really cute and funny guy." Cornelia replied.

"As long as you can get rid of that zit that you have." Irma told the blonde girl.

"A zit?! Where?!" Cornelia's eyes soon widened. "I can't afford to have a zit!"

Mike soon walked over.

"Well, I think-" Will began until she did a double take. "Mike?"

"I don't think that's on Urban Dictionary, what does this mean?" Hay Lin asked as she checked on her phone, thinking 'Mike' was slang for something.

"No, not that." Will said before pointing to someone who was walking over which surprised her.

"Hey, Will... Hey, girls," Mike greeted. "Long time no see, huh?"

"It's great to see you again." Will smiled as she got up and went to hug her cousin.

"Good to see you too." Mike smiled and hugged her cousin back.

"Mike, what do you think?" Cornelia asked, showing the two pink dresses with a hopeful grin.

Mike looked at the dresses that looked exactly the same which reminded her of when she was on the Albonquetine Island and had identical clothes until she decided to host a fashion show gala and she asked Lu which one she liked better and gave a similar answer. "Uh... The pink one." she then told the blonde girl.

"I think so too, it would look so great on me," Cornelia replied. "I have another question: do you see a zit anywhere on my face?"

"Uh... No?" Mike blinked.

"But Irma said-" Cornelia said before she soon glared at the auburn girl. "IRMA?!"

Irma just gave an innocent smirk.

"Why, you...?!" Cornelia glared, shaking in anger.

"Hey, look at it this way; you don't look like a pizza face." Irma shrugged.

Cornelia soon yelled out while Irma flinched from that.

"Classic Irma..." Mike rolled her eyes before holding her stomach. "Ooh... Must be lunch time."

"Come in with us," Taranee smiled. "We were just about to get something to eat ourselves."

"Thanks, guys, how much is it?" Mike replied.

"It's on the house for you since you're Will's cousin." Hay Lin smiled.

"Thanks, Hay Lin, much appreciated." Mike smiled back to that.

* * *

They soon went inside to get some lunch.

"So, they chose you as the new transfer student, huh?" Will asked her cousin.

"Kinda reminds me of when I first met Lu and Og when I was an exchange student," Mike said. "I'll be here for a couple of weeks."

"I guess we'll see you in school then," Will smiled to that. "I hear you're a very smart kid, especially when it comes to Math and English. Uncle John was a very smart man too."

"Yes, he was." Mike nodded about her father.

"Maybe you could help Irma with Math," Cornelia suggested. "She sucks at that."

"I'm not the only one." Irma smirked.

"Hmph!" Cornelia pouted to that.

"I'll see what I can do." Mike shrugged.

"Hello, girls." An older woman smiled.

The girls then said hello to Hay Lin's grandmother: Yan Lin.

"Hey, Grandma." Hay Lin smiled back.

"Ah, and who's this beautiful young person?" Yan Lin asked about Mike.

"This is Will's cousin: Mike Mazinsky." Hay Lin told her grandmother.

"Hello, ma'am." Mike smiled.

"Ah, welcome, welcome," Yan Lin smiled. "You must be hungry."

"You have no idea," Mike replied. "Got anything good?"

"How about some Beef Steak Sushi with Teriyaki Sauce?" Yan Lin offered.

"Sure!" Mike beamed.

"Coming right up." Yan Lin smiled to that before going into the kitchen.

"So, uh, you guys go to the House of Mouse?" Mike asked.

"Who doesn't?" Hay Lin smiled.

"As long as nothing bad happens like last time." Cornelia muttered.

"What happened the last time?" Mike wondered.

"Irma here just had to go and beat up Brad Morton." Cornelia glanced over.

"Don't tell me, he's a jock." Mike guessed.

"How'd ya guess?" Hay Lin asked.

"Aren't most bullies?" Mike replied. "I don't think I've met a friendly jock yet."

"Isn't that you because you're on the football and baseball team back home?" Will teased her cousin.

"Very funny." Mike smirked.

"Hey, he was looking at Will funny, but not like ha, ha, funny." Irma defended.

"Oh, boy, you're just lucky that he didn't end up in the hospital." Taranee told her.

"I wish that I did." Irma huffed.

"So, um, do I need to know anything about my new school?" Mike asked the older girls.

"Just watch out for Randall Weems," Taranee advised. "He's a snitch."

"And usually reports stuff to Miss Finster." Hay Lin added.

"That, I know a lot about from Spinelli." Mike said.

"Miss Finster's not so bad though, she's actually pretty cool if you let her be." Taranee said.

"Yeah, 'cuz you're a teacher's pet." Irma teased.

"Irma!" Will frowned.

"Anything else?" Mike asked.

"Well, there's King Bob for one..." Hay Lin said.

"Is he like the playground king or something?" Mike asked.

"Pretty much, yeah." Hay Lin said.

"He can be nice, depending on what's going on, but let's just say you don't wanna make him mad." Taranee said.

"Noted." Mike nodded.

"And, well, there's one person you should watch out for." Will advised to her cousin.

"The Gross Sisters?" Mike asked.

"No." Will said.

"Uh... Destiny King?" Mike asked.

"No, but good guess." Cornelia said.

"Hmm... Lawson?" Mike asked.

"Nope." Taranee said.

"Who is it?" Mike asked.

"Stevie O'Malley." Hay Lin said.

"I don't think Spinelli told me about her... Uh, who is she?" Mike asked.

The others sighed slightly.

"Where do we even begin with her?" Cornelia muttered.

"She's worse than you." Irma said.

Cornelia rolled her eyes to that, but at least she was compared fairly compared to someone else.

"She's a troublemaker and a bit of a fake friend." Will told her cousin.

"A troublemaker, like Duncan and Abby?" Mike asked.

"Not as extreme as that, but you'll just get in trouble if you hang around her," Will said. "She used to be home-schooled until her mother got a job, so she started coming to school with us, and she'll just use you and act like she's your friend just to stab you in the back later."

"She's evil!" Hay Lin cried out. "EEEEVIL!"

"The only person she's really friends with is a kitten named Bella." Taranee added.

"Kinda like Heather Wong, Sarah Hill, and Amy McAuley back home," Mike said. "Thanks, guys. Anything else I should know?"

"No, I think that's about it," Will said. "You should be fine."

"Thanks, you guys." Mike smiled.

"Hey, if you want to hang out, you can always hang out with us after school." Cornelia invited.

Mike smiled as she was liking this so far.

"Hey, kid, can I talk to you in the bathroom?" Irma asked. "...Alone?"

"Oh, um, okay." Mike shrugged.

Irma and Mike soon went to the bathroom together.

"What's that all about?" Hay Lin wondered.

Taranee, Cornelia, and Will just shrugged as they didn't know.

* * *

"Uh, what's up, Irma?" Mike asked.

"I need your help," Irma told her. "It's mine and Will's anniversary, and I didn't get her anything."

"Well, why not?!" Mike glared at first.

"Because I don't know what to get for her." Irma said.

"Not this story again." Mike deadpanned.

"Okay, I kinda forgot," Irma replied. "I was busy with stopping Phobos, Cedric, and even Narissa. Well, me and the girls too, but that's not the point."

"Hmm... I think I got an idea, it just might work," Mike said. "You going to the House of Mouse tonight?"

"Yeah, why?" Irma replied.

Mike then whispered the idea into her ear.

"Hey, that's not a bad idea." Irma replied.

"I'll do it, on one condition." Mike said.

"What's that?" Irma asked.

"Leave Jo alone for a while." Mike said.

"Aww..." Irma pouted.

"Irma, I'm serious, you guys are turning into Wile E. Coyote and the Roadrunner." Mike replied.

"But it's fun!" Irma defended.

"Jo doesn't, you know how she is." Mike replied.

"Fine, you got a deal..." Irma pouted in defeat.

Mike held out her hand a little firmly.

Irma stared at it before shrugging and shaking hands with Mike. "But I'm totally gonna tease Naruto."

"He's your brother, go for it." Mike shrugged.

"Oh, I have something else to say," Irma soon warned. "You better not mess around with my brother, hurting or upsetting him, because you will be answering to me. Friend or no friend."

"You got nothing to worry about because I don't do that." Mike promised.

"Great." Irma said.

Mike and Irma then came back to see the other girls.

* * *

Back in Cartoon Network City, Jake left the Club Paradise with the others and he seemed to have Erin on his mind, almost like he was falling in love all over again.

"I think we should go back there again tonight," Eddy smirked. "What do you think, Jake?"

"Erin..." Jake smiled.

"Uh... What?" Eddy asked.

"Erin." Jake smiled.

"Aaron Stone?" Ed asked. "Oh, man, he's so cool! I wish I could go in a video game world."

"No, dude," Jake replied. "Erin DiCicco."

"Ah, yes..." Double D said. "She's quite an unusual girl, but she can be very nice. We only really see her around town since she doesn't go to school."

"Lucky." Eddy muttered under his breath.

"I'm just worried... When I mentioned her parents, she got upset, did I say something wrong or what?" Jake asked.

"She can tell you..." Double D said softly.

June nodded in silence as it was a touching subject.

"Man... I guess I have a lot to learn about this girl... Well, she seems cool anyway." Jake said.

"Yeah, she'll help you forget about that Rose girl you told us about." Dee Dee smiled obliviously.

"Dee Dee!" June scolded.

"Did I say something wrong?" Dee Dee frowned.

"Nah, it's cool," Jake shrugged. "I might be over Rose, but I don't know for sure."

"We won't talk about it anymore." Double D promised.

"Thanks, guys... Sorry, it's just hard to explain since I just met you guys..." Jake said. "I kinda wish Trixie and Spud were here. They're my best friends after all."

"It's getting late." June observed.

"Oh, dear, you're right," Double D agreed. "Mother and Father might be getting worried," he then turned to the American Dragon. "Erm... Shall we see you in school tomorrow?"

"You bet." Jake nodded.

"Oh, but wait!" Dee Dee said. "Do you know where you're going to spend the night, Jake?"

"Oh, no, I don't, crud!" Jake then panicked.

"Can't you just stay with Jen and Jamie?" Dee Dee smiled.

"Would that be a good idea?" Double D wondered.

"Why?" Dee Dee asked.

"Well, because you heard, they are werewolves and he's a dragon, which would cause doom." Double D reminded.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Dee Dee asked.

June face-palmed to that.

"Oh! I know!" Dee Dee smiled. "Jake, why don't you stay with June?"

"WHAT?!" Jake and June asked in shock and dismay.

"Why, Dee Dee, that is a wonderful idea." Double D agreed.

"HUH?!" Jake and June continued.

"Well, good luck." Double D said before running off with Dee Dee, Ed, and Eddy.

"Aw, man!" Jake groaned while June rolled her eyes.

"Fine..." June rolled her eyes. "Come on, Dragon Breath."

"Hey! That was a one time thing!" Jake defended.

They soon went over to the Lee house to get this over with.


	6. Chapter 6

Dennis was playing video games while Monroe was trying to sleep and Ray-Ray was reading a comic book of his favorite character ever: Boomfist.

"Ah-Mah, I'm home, and I've brought a guest!" June called out.

"Aw, that's nice, Juniper, I love to meet your new friends." Jasmine smiled.

"Ah-Mah, this is Jake Long." June introduced.

"Hmm... That's an interesting name..." Jasmine commented as though she suspected something.

"My grandpa's name is Lao Shi." Jake told her.

"Yes, yes, I bet it is..." Jasmine replied mysteriously. "Well, make yourself at home, I suppose. I shouldn't let the past interfere with having a guest in the house, but you better not stab me in the back like your grandfather did when he decided to go off with Tein-Mu Chang."

"The only Chang I know is Councilor Chang from the Dragon Council..." Jake said. "Wait, are you saying she's my grandmother?!"

"She could be for all I know honestly." Jasmine said mysteriously.

"At least someone is trying to be nice to me." Jake commented.

"Juniper, why don't you take Jake into the guest room?" Jasmine suggested.

"Yes, Ah-Mah." June nodded and went to do that.

Jake grabbed his luggage and followed her.

"I'll make some won ton noodles for dinner." Jasmine decided.

"ALL RIGHT!" Ray-Ray cheered.

"Sounds delicious, Ms. Lee." Jake said to the old woman.

"My favorite," Ray-Ray smirked. "Hey, June, is this your new boyfriend?"

"No, this is not my new boyfriend, Ray-Ray," June glared in annoyance. "This is the new transfer student for school, Jake Long."

"Sup?" Jake greeted the young boy.

"He'll be here for a little while." June told her little brother.

"Whatever you say." Ray-Ray smirked.

"Great. Another Haley." Jake nearly deadpanned about how Ray-Ray was acting.

* * *

They soon came into the guest room which was a typical guest room with a bed and its own bathroom with a shower and a desk.

"Here's your room." June told Jake.

"Not exactly five star, but I can manage." Jake shrugged.

"Call if you need me, but... Try not to need me." June said.

Jake rolled his eyes slightly and began to unpack.

"Juniper, I know what Jake Long's grandfather did to me, but you don't need to hold that against Jake." Jasmine told her granddaughter.

"I know, Ah-Mah..." June sighed.

"Juniper, please at least try to be nice to him." Jasmine said.

"You sound like Dee Dee." June groused.

"Aren't I _always_ right?" Jasmine replied.

"I guess I can't argue with that." June chuckled.

"That's a good girl, it won't take too long, besides, look on the bright side, the dance is Friday Night." Jasmine smiled.

"That's right..." June agreed. "I guess I'll be too busy dancing with Double D to even feel bothered by that Jake kid."

"You've got nothing to worry about," Jasmine told her. "Now, how's about helping me make dinner?"

"Sure, Ah-Mah." June accepted.

Jasmine smiled and June smiled back as they cooked together.

"Your father used to help me sometimes," Jasmine said. "It was just hard keeping the Te Xuan Ze secret from him, but I was always hoping he would adopt the gene so I could finally relax, but of course, it came down to you when I babysat you and your brothers."

"I'm just glad you found a way for me to travel even if being the Te Xuan Ze didn't allow me to leave town before..." June said. "I wonder if any of my kids will inherit it or if I'll end up just like you."

"You mean an awesome grandma?" Jasmine smirked playfully.

June smiled back as she went to the kitchen to help out her grandmother.

Meanwhile, Mike was walking down the streets to go to the House of Mouse. "Man, it's really big," she commented at the sight of the night club. "Probably bigger than Club Paradise."

* * *

It was starting to get dark, but luckily, there wasn't a full moon out, and Mike soon came to the door as Max was letting people inside and offered to be their valet.

Mike was soon brought inside as this was pretty exciting for her. "Wow!"

"Welcome to the House of Mouse," A female duck smiled. "I'm Daisy Duck."

"I'm Mike Mazinsky from Cartoon Network City, it's very nice to meet you." Mike replied.

"Cartoon Network City... Cartoon Network City..." Daisy muttered slightly before smiling again. "I know I've heard that name somewhere before. Oh, I'm such a big fan of people who come by here, especially Timon and Pumbaa."

"I'm here for a week." Mike said.

"Well, enjoy your stay, and have fun." Daisy smiled.

"Thanks... Um, say, is Mickey Mouse here?" Mike asked. "I wanna talk to him about something."

"Oh, sure, I'll go get him." Daisy decided.

"Thanks." Mike said.

* * *

Daisy soon walked off to go to a dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" A voice asked.

"It's me, Mickey, I need to talk to you about something." Daisy called to the mouse.

After a few moments, Mickey came out.

"Someone wants to talk to you about something." Daisy told him.

"If it's Morty and Ferdie, you tell them that they can come back if they promise not to play any more pranks with Huey, Dewey, and Louie anymore." Mickey said.

"No, Mick, it's not your nephews, it's a visitor in town all the way from Cartoon Network City." Daisy told him.

"A visitor from Cartoon Network City?" Mickey asked out of surprise.

"That's right," Daisy nodded. "Her name is Mike Mazinsky."

"That's an interesting name, okay, I'll be right over." Mickey said.

Daisy nodded and came back to Mike. "Mickey will be with you momentarily." she then told the tomboy.

"Thanks, Daisy." Mike said to the female duck.

"So, you'll be here for a week, huh?" Daisy asked. "You'll love Disneyville."

"I like it a little bit already." Mike smiled.

"Super!" Daisy smiled back. "It is a lot of fun."

Eventually, the famed Disney mouse walked over.

"Wow, Mickey Mouse." Mike smiled.

"Hi there, Mike," Mickey smiled back. "Welcome to the House of Mouse. What can I do for ya?"

"Actually, I have a request. You see, my cousin and her girlfriend have their anniversary tonight, so I wanna help them out," Mike said before handing a paper to the famous mouse. "Could you maybe play this song for them?"

"We can do that, we just got a new DJ," Mickey smiled. "What's your cousin's name?"

"Will Vandom and her girlfriend's name is Irma Lair." Mike said.

"All right, no problem," Mickey smiled. "I'll just run it by the DJ and Huey, Dewey, and Louie."

"They're not gonna cause trouble, are they?" Mike asked, knowing a bit about Donald's nephews.

"Not tonight at least, they're visiting their mother this week." Mickey said to her with a friendly smile.

"Phew! Thanks. Oh, by the way, don't mention my name," Mike replied. "Because I don't want Will to think that I told you."

"You got a deal." Mickey promised.

"Thanks, Mickey." Mike smiled and shook hands with Mickey.

"No problem, you're gonna have a lot of fun here," Mickey smiled back. "You should come by for Halloween or Christmas though, we really have a ball during the holidays in this club."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mike smiled.

"I'll get Max to get you a seat," Mickey smiled back. "Oh, Max? Could you get this fine lady her very own seat?"

"No problem, Mickey." Max replied.

"Thanks," Mickey nodded before smiling to Mike. "Now, I hope that you will have fun here."

"Thanks, I probably will." Mike smiled back.

Max soon walked Mike over to sit down.

"So, you're Goofy's son... That must be interesting." Mike commented.

"I don't like to talk about it much..." Max said nervously. "I was so nervous when Roxanne came over for one night to have a date."

"Ooh, is Roxanne your girlfriend?~" Mike smirked.

"Heh... Kinda." Max blushed sheepishly.

"Well, I don't know Roxanne personally, but you two already make a cute couple." Mike chuckled.

"Thanks, Mike." Max replied.

"Sure thing." Mike said, sitting down.

"Is it just you or are you expecting people?" Max asked.

"I'm gonna meet some people here." Mike said.

"Just let my dad know when you're ready to order." Max told Mike, handing her a menu.

"Sure, thanks, Max." Mike told him.

Max smiled and nodded then walked away to continue with his work.

Mike looked through the menu and the food seemed to have themes with Disney movies. "Clara would probably love this place." she said to herself while looking to find something for her to eat for dinner over here.

* * *

Eventually, TJ and his gang then arrived and they appeared to be looking for someone.

"Are you sure this Mike kid is here, Spinelli?" TJ asked.

"She said she would be, Mike would never lie." Spinelli told him.

"What does she look like?" Gus asked as he took a look.

"Red hair with a red jacket and a white shirt and blue jeans, why?" Spinelli replied.

"Isn't that her down the corner?" Gus pointed out.

"I figured she'd already be inside, but okay." Spinelli shrugged.

They soon walked down that way down the corner to go see Mike so that they could hang out like they promised earlier that day.

"Hey, guys." Mike smiled.

"Hey, Mike, sorry if we're late, but we had to finish up our homework." Spinelli told her.

"Ah, that's alright, I'll be having homework myself tomorrow, I'm sure." Mike said.

They then went into the House of Mouse and Mike took them to the table she was sitting in and allowed them to sit down with her and when Max saw them, he handed out extra menus for all of them.

"Man, everything looks so good on this menu; I don't know what to get." Mike said.

"I just hope Goofy doesn't end up with Fairy Godmother's wand again," Gus said. "The food was great, but he was using something that wasn't his."

"That sounds like quite the story." Mike said.

"Indeed..." Mikey smiled, spiritually. "It was certainly an enchanted evening at the House of Mouse, but it was mostly because Tinker Bell ended up in the kitchen."

"I guess Fairy Godmother helped out a bit, I see 'Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Stew here." Mike said to them.

"Nobody goes in the kitchen like Gaston!" Gaston bragged as he soon walked by them, thinking he was so awesome.

"What the...?" Mike asked.

"Get used to that." Spinelli deadpanned.

"He is so full of himself." Vince rolled his eyes.

"When is he not?" TJ smirked.

"That man is a beast." Mike commented.

A light growl was then heard behind her.

"Uh, no offense." Mike smiled bashfully to the beast from Beauty and the Beast.

"None taken." The Beast told her.

Mike looked over and was kind of surpised to see that Hades and Maleficent were sitting together like they were having a date together. "Is that Hades and Maleficent...?" she asked from shock.

"Yep." The others told her like it was obvious.

"I ship it." Spinelli smirked.

"Who knew?" Mike asked the audience.

"Nobody ships it like Gaston!" Gaston proclaimed.

"And nobody has a black eye like Gaston!" Spinelli retorted.

"Huh?" Gaston asked.

Spinelli soon punched him one to keep him away from their table.

"Thank you, he was working my nerve." Mike said.

"No problem, that should keep him quiet for a while." Spinelli replied.

* * *

Eventually, Goofy came by with a smile and came to take their order. "Hiya there, kids. What can I get you?"

"I'd like to try this Bibiddi-Bobiddi-Stew." Mike said.

"Excellent choice." Goofy smiled and wrote that down.

"Roasted Turkey with Spice." Gus said.

"Squash Chili in a Fruit." Vince said.

"Lime and Lemon Chicken, please." TJ said.

"Italian Pasta with Cheese." Spinelli said.

"Hmm... A ham sandwich with cream for me." Mikey said.

"Potato Stew in Cinderella's Pumpkin." Gretchen said.

"Coming right up, children," Goofy smiled to them. The others nodded and the dog man soon went into the kitchen and crashed a bit which made him give his trademark holler. "Yaaah-hoo-hoo-hoo-hooey!"

"Is he okay?!" Mike asked out of concern.

"He'll be fine." Gretchen reassured.

Gus was soon seen looking around after their orders had been taken, almost as if he was waiting to see if someone would come over to the club tonight.

"Gus?" TJ asked.

"What? Sorry, Teej, did ya say something?" Gus asked.

"Who are you looking for?" TJ asked him.

"Uh, no one..." Gus smiled nervously.

"Doesn't look like no one." Mike raised an eyebrow.

"I think I know who he's looking for," Spinelli hid a small smirk. "Cornchip Girl."

Gus didn't say anything, but blushed.

"Cornchip Girl?" Mike replied. "The girl who eats chips a lot?"

"That's her alright," Spinelli replied obviously. "But... Her real name is actually Theresa LaMaise."

"I guess she and Gus are close?" Mike asked.

"Well, they became good friends once, but their fathers were enemies at one point because Gus's dad was in The Army and Cornchip Girl's dad was in The Navy," TJ explained while Gus sunk in his seat shyly. "Luckily though, they made up and became friends so that Gus and Cornchip Girl could become friends and hang out."

"Do you like her, Gus?" Mike asked.

"Y-Yeah... I do a lot... I know she's in second grade, but... She's a really great kid." Gus admitted.

"Well, here's your chance." Spinelli said as she gestured over.

Gus looked over and squeaked slightly as a little girl with short brown hair that goes down to her shoulders, wearing a white dress with a blue collar and skirt, along with black Mary Jane shoes.

"Aw, she's adorable..." Mike smiled.

Gus soon gulped down his water before standing up and going towards her.

"You guys got anyone you like?" Mike smirked to the others.

"Well, you know about me and Twister." Spinelli reminded.

"Right, how about you, Mikey?" Mike then asked the big boy.

"I kinda have a thing for Kurst the Worst." Mikey said, a bit bashfully.

Mike looked over to the others.

"Trust me, you'd know her if you saw her," Vince told the tomboy. "Besides, I might be too busy for a relationship."

"Oh, Vince, you don't have to hide your feelings, I know some have blossomed between you and Ashley B." Mikey smiled innocently.

"Mikey!" Vince complained.

"What about you, Gretchen?" Mike asked. "Do you like anyone or have a thing for someone?"

"It never occurred to me honestly," Gretchen shrugged. "I've always been a woman of science you know."

"I'm still just waiting on the right girl for me." TJ replied.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the House of Mouse!" Minnie's voice began to announce. "Now, give it up for the mouse you all know and love: Mickeeeyyyyy Mouse!"

Everyone clapped and went wild.

"Hiya, folks!" Mickey smiled as he came out on stage as the spotlight shined down on him. "Boy, it's great to see you all again, and even some new faces in the crowd. We have something special going on tonight too, it's someone's anniversary!"

"An anniversary?" Princess Jasmine asked.

"It's not ours." Aladdin said to her.

Belle and the Beast looked to each other, but it wasn't theirs either. Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin seemed to walk in right then and there.

"Is it our anniversary?" Pongo asked.

"Do dogs even have anniversaries?" Perdita replied.

"Is it ours?" Prince Eric asked his girl.

"Ours was a couple of weeks ago." Ariel reminded him.

"No, no, it's the anniversary of Will Vandom and Irma Lair." Mickey informed the audience.

A spotlight then suddenly shined down on the two teenage girls who looked surprised.

"Now, let's give them both a round of applause." Mickey told them.

Everyone then clapped for them. Will smiled bashfully while Irma looked around.

"Okay, who set this up?" Irma asked Taranee, Cornelia, and Hay Lin.

"It wasn't me, you know I had to shop all day today to get ready to meet London Tipton." Cornelia replied.

"Not me; I was helping Grandma." Hay Lin added.

"I was studying." Taranee informed.

"Then who did this for us?" Will and Irma wondered.

"Please, girls, come sit down, have a nice time." Mickey smiled.

The girls shrugged to each other and then went to sit down to have some fun at the House of Mouse.

"And we have a song sent by request, dedicated to you two ladies," Mickey smiled. "Hit it, DJ!"

The DJ then nodded and played the song known as Right Here Waiting by Richard Marx.

* * *

Will and Irma looked to each other as the song played. They both soon stood up and walked out together as the song began its music and they decided to share a dance with each other. Everyone awed to that and some were even crying.

"That's beautiful," Hades commented. "That little Kyuubi girl got someone in her life. Boys, I need a tissue." he then told his minions.

"Sure thing, Boss!" Pain replied.

Panic soon ran over, accidentally pricking against Pain with his horns.

"YOOOWWWW!" Pain yelped out of agony.

Hades rolled his eyes to the imps as they both handed him tissues.

"I love you, I want to protect you." Irma told her girlfriend.

"You do?" Will blushed.

"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Irma smiled.

"Wow, and to think that I would still be with Matt Olsen until I realized he was cheating on me." Will smiled back.

"Shh..." Irma told her. "Forget about Matt right now."

Will then smiled as she looked to The Water Guardian.

"I should be thanking you." Irma told her.

"Uh, for what?" Will asked.

"For accepting me, even with the Kyuubi inside of me." Irma replied.

"Well, thank you for accepting me in general." Will said.

"Was there really any doubt?" Irma shrugged modestly.

The two hugged each other. Irma looked over to see Mike giving her a thumbs up. Irma gave a thumb's up back as she continued to dance with Will. The song soon ended and everyone applauded the young couple and they even shared a sweet kiss with happy tears in both of their eyes.

Mike smiled and then looked down to see Irma's shadow change into the Kyuubi's shadow. "I know that you can control the demon." she then said with a smile to herself.

* * *

Eventually, the food came from Goofy.

"And now, speaking of special times, here's a cartoon!" Mickey smiled to the crowd.

The audience then clapped and cheered as a cartoon was being played on the big screen which would either star Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, or even Mickey's pet dog: Pluto.

"Man, this is really awesome," Mike smiled. "The food is great and this place is amazing!"

"Yeah, it's great to hang out here... Uh, as long as Pete isn't around." Vince said.

Mike paused a moment. "Who's he?"

"He often tries to close this place down just to make Mickey and the others miserable," Spinelli said. "I'd run him out of town, but... Shockingly enough, he has a family."

"You'll see him around sometimes." TJ told Mike.

"He sounds like a real pain in the pajamas." Mike replied.

The Recess Gang soon looked to each other and they soon laughed. They soon finished their dinner and ordered some dessert as they watched the cartoon and they applauded it with the crowd once it ended as a penguin took their plate.

"Was that a penguin?" Mike asked.

"Yep." TJ told her.

"Don't question it, just go with it." Spinelli told her.

"That was always my advice for living on a tropical island in the middle of nowhere for a year." Mike nodded.

"Now, we're going to do something special for our new guest," Mickey told his patrons. "Let's give it up for our very special guest: Mike Mazinsky."

The light shined on Mike as everyone clapped for her.

"Huh?" Mike blinked. "Me? But... I don't know what's going on. Why does he want me?"

"Come on, go up there!" Cornelia smiled before pushing Mike out of her seat to make her go up on stage with Mickey.

Mike shrugged and then climbed up on the stage to stand with Mickey.

"Mike here came all the way from Cartoon Network City." Mickey smiled.

Everyone clapped and cheered which made Mike blush.

"Um, thank you, thank you, hello there." Mike smiled and waved to the people.

Mickey smiled as he felt happy to see Mike there even if he had just met her.

"Well, um, thanks, everyone, I don't really know what to say, but it's an honor to visit the House of Mouse and meet all of you, especially some people I've heard about back in the city." Mike said to the patrons.

"We have a special treat for you." Mickey told Mike.

Donald soon came in, wheeling a cake that said 'Welcome to Disneyville'.

"You did all of this after I just got here today?" Mike asked in surprise. "That must've taken hours to prepare."

"You should try to see us bake a cake without magic." Merryweather said as she flew in with Flora and Fauna.

"I don't know what to say, but thank you to you all." Mike smiled.

"You're very welcome, Mike." The House of Mouse workers said to her.

"I'll cut the cake!" Goofy offered as he was about to run over.

"DAD! DON'T RUN WITH KNIVES!" Max told his father nervously.

"Nobody runs with knives like Gaston!" Gaston called out as he held an ice pack to his eye.

Meg, who was sitting with Hercules, had heard enough and soon shoved an apple in his mouth.

"Thank you," Hercules said. "And I thought Adonis from Prometheus Academy was a pain in the glutius maximus."

"Don't remind me, Wonder Boy, we have enough problems of our own." Meg smirked to him.

Max took the knife from his father and soon cut the cake, giving Mike the first slice.

Mike smiled as she took her slice of cake and began to eat it. "Mm! This is awesome!" she approved.

This made Goofy and the other House of Mouse workers quite happy and they soon gave some cake for everyone else to have some as they celebrated Mike's arrival.

"Man, this is like The Albonquetination that Marjorie, Alfred, Wendell, Lu, and Og had for me." Mike smiled as she was having the best time of her life so far.

"Now, I want everybody to get up and groove on the dance floor!" Mickey smiled. "Hit it!"

The DJ soon played some upbeat music that everybody liked.

"Great party, huh, guys?" Mike asked as she came back to the Recess Gang.

"Tender, if I do say so myself." TJ replied with a small smirk.

"I'm not much of a dancer, I think I'll just wait here at the table." Gretchen said, nervously.

"Aw, come on, Gretch, it won't be fun without you." Vince told her.

"Well, uh, I-I dunno..." Gretchen said.

"Come on, have a little fun, you work hard enough as it is in school by making The Honor Roll since Kindergarten." Spinelli said, pulling Gretchen into a standing position.

"But I don't know how to dance," Gretchen frowned. "I might trip over my feet."

"Come on, Gretch, you really do need to get out more," Spinelli told her. "I mean, look at those two."

They suddenly looked over to see a ballerina hippo dancing with an alligator with a red cape while an ostrich with a hair bow looked annoyed in the background.

"Oh, I don't know." Gretchen frowned.

"Too late." Spinelli said as she dragged her to the dance floor.

"Spinelli, please!" Gretchen cried out as she felt nervous about this. "Oh, my..."

"Come on, all you gotta do is get into the groove." Spinelli told her.

Gretchen merely gulped.

"This may take some work..." Spinelli muttered to herself slightly while Gretchen looked like a nervous wreck.

"Aww... I think that geek is getting nervous~..." A female voice mocked.

There were suddenly two girls: one was a dark-skinned girl and the other one was an Asian with black hair.

"Not _them_." Spinelli growled.

"Who are they?" Mike asked.

"Amber Addison and Ashley DeWitt: two of the meanest girls in school," TJ told her. "They mostly pick on Miley Stewart and her friends though."

"Of course, someone has to come and ruin an innocent good time." Mike rolled her eyes as this was so typical.

"What's the matter, Grundler? Can't you dance?" Amber asked.

"No, I think she has two left hands." Ashley said, a bit stupidly.

Amber face-palmed to that.

"Relax, Mike, I got this," TJ told the tomboy who began to get angry and he soon went to The Evil Queen's table. "Uh, could I have two apples, please?"

"Of course, my son." The Evil Queen smirked before cackling like a witch.

"Uh, thanks." TJ said before taking the apples.

"They would make a wonderful pie~" The Evil Queen smirked.

"I'm sure they would..." TJ muttered slightly before coming to Amber and Ashley with the apples. "Hey, girls." he then smiled innocently.

"What is it, Dettweiller?" Amber asked.

"Well, my mom brought me a basket of apples, and I have two left," TJ said to them. "I'm just so full and I can't eat them all."

"How sweet of you." Amber smirked to that.

"What can I say? I have a soft spot." TJ replied innocently.

"They always say that an apple a day keeps the cats away so that the mice can play." Ashley smiled innocently.

"Seriously, Ashley?" Amber deadpanned.

The two mean girls then ate the apples, but soon, their eyes widened as they passed out on the floor.

"Nice." Mike commented.

"It's not over yet," TJ smirked. "You wanna help us out with them?"

"Sure." Mike replied.

* * *

They then dressed Amber and Ashley like clowns and even dyed their hair. Spinelli and Mike then hung them by the lamp posts. Everyone then laughed at the passed out mean girls and even took pictures so that they could post this on ToonFace.

"This'll be better than when we put that skunk inside of Trinket St. Blaire's slumber party last weekend." Spinelli smirked.

Gretchen was soon nervously trying to dance.

"Don't worry about what people will think; just have some fun." TJ told Gretchen.

"I... I just don't know..." Gretchen shrugged. "Maybe I should just go home."

"Aw, come on, Gretchen, I may not know you well, but dancing isn't about being good or bad, you just gotta go with it, otherwise you won't have fun at all." Mike told the smart girl.

"I _do_ want to have fun." Gretchen admitted.

"Then you gotta stop thinking like that, otherwise you won't have any fun." Mike said to her.

Gretchen nodded and tried to dance as well as she could. It looked a little awkward, but Gretchen did her best not to worry too much about it as this was a great night so far. Mike and Jake both had good nights in Disneyville and Cartoon Network City with Jake having a special dinner with the Lee family and Mike dancing at the House of Mouse.


	7. Chapter 7

Eventually, the next day came and it was time for them both to go to their new schools for the week.

"Now Mike, I hope you don't mind, but my father would like some of your help in his store after school, he just wants to get to know you better." Susan told Mike as she was about to go to Disneyville Academy for the day.

"Um, okay, I can do that." Mike shrugged.

"Thank you, don't worry, he just wants to see you, I'm sure there's no harm done." Susan told the young tomboy.

"I guess we'll wait and see." Mike said before she walked off to the school she was going to for the week.

"Have a good day, dear." Susan smiled.

"Thanks, ma'am, I will." Mike smiled back.

Haley looked very happy about going to school which made Mike chuckle as they soon both went to school together.

"I really hope Olivia Mears doesn't try anything funny today." Haley said as she was on her way with Mike.

"Who's Olivia Mears?" Mike asked.

"A girl in my school," Haley huffed. "She's always trying to one-up me."

"I guess every school has one." Mike rolled her eyes about that description.

"Well, let me tell you; I'm better than her." Haley replied.

Mike just chuckled, shaking her head.

* * *

They soon came to the school. Haley soon went to be with her friends who were age known as Stanley, Mimi, Marcy, and Lester. Mike smiled to that as she let Haley go to be with her friends as she took a look at her temporary school schedule for the week.

"Let's see... First period is English class..." Mike said to herself. "That's not too bad."

"So, you must be the new transfer student." A hoarse voice said to her.

Mike turned around to see an older woman with curly gray hair, white earrings, horn-rimmed glasses, a yellow dress with pink diamonds on it, stockings, a pink bracelet on one hand with a wristwatch on the other, and black shoes.

"Haven't I seen you somewhere?" The woman demanded.

"Uh, no, I don't think so." Mike shrugged.

"I'm Miss Finster and you better be on your best behavior, otherwise you and I will have some problems." The woman warned.

"Yes, ma'am." Mike replied.

"Very good, welcome to our school though," Miss Finster replied, even if she didn't sound very friendly, she still meant it since Mike was just a visitor in this school. "I expect your best behavior."

"Yes, ma'am, you can count on me." Mike reassured.

"Good, as long as you're not like Dettweiler." Miss Finster replied.

"Oh, I'm not." Mike promised.

"I have to go get some coffee, I'll be back for class." Miss Finster said before walking off.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Mike said to herself about Miss Finster.

Mike walked into English class and looked to see that Spinelli was in her class. She smiled and sat down next to the tough girl of Disneyville.

"Glad to see you made it." Spinelli said.

"I just hope nothing goes screwy with my friends, they act like they're lost or something whenever I'm not around." Mike said to her.

"That's how my friends get whenever TJ's not around." Spinelli replied.

"I love them and all, but sometimes I just want to be away for a while," Mike said. "I mean, there are times I just don't want to live in the city. Is that bad?"

"No, of course not," Spinelli replied. "That's normal for some people."

"Thanks, Spinelli, sometimes I just want them to solve things on their own or maybe just get away..." Mike said.

"Is that why you became an exchange student on the Albonquetine Island back then?" Spinelli asked.

"Well, I was with my adoptive parents then, but I didn't know I was adopted yet, but I began to suspect something when I was almost turning 13," Mike said. "Don't get me wrong, they were nice people and all, but I started to feel like maybe I didn't belong with them somehow. So, I went to the island to find myself and maybe have a little vacation away from them. I didn't know what to expect either, being an exchange student on an island in the middle of nowhere."

"Maybe that's what you need: a vacation." Spinelli suggested.

"Yeah... Just get out of the city for a while." Mike smiled.

"I suppose we could all use a break." Spinelli said.

"So, are you and Miss Finster friends?" Mike asked.

"I guess you could say that," Spinelli said. "She knows my grandmother. They were the best of friends."

"All right, quiet down, you little hooligans!" Miss Finster sneered as she then came in with a cup of coffee.

Everyone then kept quiet.

"Now, before we get into our lesson for the day, I'd like to introduce you to your temporary transfer student: Mike Mazinsky, who is here all the way from Cartoon Network City." Miss Finster told her students.

"Hey, it's good to see you guys," Mike said as she stood up. "Just a head's up: I'm a girl, and not a guy."

"Aww..." Ashley Q complained. "Like, that's a bummer."

Mike just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Now, it's time for a pop quiz!" Miss Finster announced.

The students groaned to that.

"No groaning!" Miss Finster scolded before passing out their papers. "Now, I hope you all have your #2 pencils today, and Randall was kind enough to make copies of the essay before class."

Randall grinned while everyone else just glared at him as they found him to be quite annoying. "I got my eyes on you guys," he then warned them all. "Just making sure that you don't cheat."

"I hate that weasel so much." Spinelli snarled.

"I'll just take your word for it." Mike said.

"You have 20 minutes... GO!" Miss Finster told the students before setting a timer on her desk.

"Hey, this is kinda similar to Ms. Keane's lesson from about three weeks ago..." Mike said to herself as she looked down at her paper.

" **NO TALKING!** " Miss Finster snapped.

"All right, sorry, sheesh." Mike muttered, but she filled out her test as she knew most of the questions from her own school. She then looked over to see that Spinelli was struggling.

However, Spinelli actually smirked as she appeared to be cheating.

"Sorry, Spinelli, but I have to do this." Mike whispered as she soon pulled out a dog whistle and blew it.

"Why?" Spinelli groaned.

"Sorry Spin, I don't want anything to be suspicious." Mike told her.

"Fine... Man, my ears are ringing." Spinelli complained.

"No cheating then." Mike said.

Spinelli muttered and soon filled out her test her own way while Miss Finster stared at the timer.

* * *

"Time's up, you little hooligans!" Miss Finster told her students.

Everyone soon put their pencils down. Miss Finster soon walked by and collected their test papers.

"Miss Finster! Miss Finster! Jackson Stewart was cheating!" Randall complained.

"I was not and you can't prove it!" The blonde boy glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah... Tell it to Principal Prickly." Miss Finster told him.

"You can't do that!" Jackson cried out.

"I can and I have." Miss Finster said.

Mike looked like she wanted to help Jackson, but she didn't know what she could do since she didn't even know him.

"Aw, man..." Jackson complained and he soon got up and walked off to Principal Prickly's office.

"Poor guy." Mike commented.

"All right, either read or stare at the board until the bell rings, I gotta grade your papers." Miss Finster told her students.

"Ooh, Miss Finster, can I help?" Randall asked innocently.

"No one likes a kiss-up, Randall." Miss Finster muttered as even she thought that was too much for him.

Some couldn't help but snicker to that until Miss Finster made them shut up. Mike then pulled out her Action Guy comic book and began to read it until the bell rang.

"Miss Finster! Miss Finster! The new kid is reading a comic book!" Randall tattled.

"Not now, Randall, I'm grading papers, I'll deal with her later." Miss Finster said.

"Oh, sure, side with a gender confused kid." Randall muttered in defeat.

Mike was smirking in victory as she thought this wasn't too bad, then the bell rang and everyone got up from their seats to headed down to their next class. Jake wandered around the hallways of Cartoon Network School. It seemed like a nice school and all, but he just couldn't help but miss Erin since he hadn't seen her in a while and she didn't even go to this school. He just hoped he could make it until 3:00 because then he would be allowed to see her once he would be done for the day.

Miss Finster looked to Mike as the other students left and she went with them. "I know I've seen that face somewhere before..." she said to herself. "Uh, Spinelli, do you know a lot about Mike?"

"She's kind of my best friend outside of Disneyville actually." Spinelli said to her since they were alone and were actually good friends with each other since Miss Finster knew Spinelli's grandmother.

"Really? Is she a troublemaker like your friend, Dettweiler?" Miss Finster asked.

"Not really," Spinelli said. "She's a good kid. Always likes to help out people."

"I swear I've seen her somewhere before..." Miss Finster said. "Do you know who her parents are?"

"John and Miranda Mazinsky." Spinelli said.

"I see... All right, thank you, Spinelli, you can go now, and just in case you're late to class, here's a note." Miss Finster said before giving her a note.

"Thanks, Miss Finster." Spinelli replied before taking the note and went into the hallway.

"John and Miranda Mazinsky, huh?" Miss Finster pondered to herself. "Hmm... Those names sound familiar."

* * *

Eventually, the students changed their clothes and went to the gym, but since it was nice outside, that meant that they were going outside for the class.

"Ah... It's a sunshine day..." A brown-haired man with a deep voice smiled with a light chuckle. "A perfect day for a baseball game."

"Aw, man, I love baseball!" Mike beamed about playing the sport. "Baseball is my all-time favorite!"

"Ah... A new face... You must be that transfer student..." The man said.

"You must be Mr. Barkin." Mike replied.

"That's me," Mr. Barkin replied. "You seem like a pretty athletic young lady."

"Thanks; I always like to maintain a healthy body." Mike nodded.

"I think I'm gonna like having you around..." Mr. Barkin smirked. "You remind me of a young me."

"Uh, thanks." Mike replied.

"We're going to play baseball. We're going to have two captains to pick their teams," Mr. Barkin told his students. "Let's see... How about Lawson and Martin?"

"Which one?" Zack and Cody asked.

"Umm... Zack." Mr. Barkin decided.

"Step aside, Junior, he wants me." Zack smirked to his twin brother.

"You're only ten minutes older than me!" Cody complained.

"Still lets me be older than you." Zack smirked.

"I wonder what it's like having a twin?" Mike wondered to herself.

"Martin! Focus!" Mr. Barkin told Zack.

"Yeah, yeah." Zack replied as he stood beside Lawson so that they could pick out their teams to start the game.

"Okay, Lawson, you're first!" Mr. Barkin called.

"Easy," Lawson replied. "I'll pick Gelman."

Gelman soon walked over when he was called.

"Big guy." Mike commented.

"I'll have to go with my brother, Cody." Zack decided.

"Wow, you picked me first, I'm shocked." Cody commented.

"Don't get used to it, K?" Zack replied.

Cody rolled his eyes.

"Eh, whatever, come on, Brad!" Lawson called out to the blonde jock which reminded Mike a lot of Dash Baxter back in Nicktropolis.

"Let's see... How about the new kid?" Zack replied. "Um... What's his name?"

"Her name is Mike." Cody reminded.

"Yeah, that." Zack said.

Mike then went over to Zack's team, looking between him and Cody as they were identical twins. "Wow, and I thought Amy and Sammy were the only identical twins." she then commented.

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" Cody asked.

"Huh? Oh, I was just talking to myself, that's all." Mike replied.

"Yeah, Cody, that's normal," Zack smirked. "You talk about Cornelia all the time."

"Well, what about you and Alex Russo?" Cody retorted.

"She just can't resist the old Zack Martin charm." Zack smirked boastfully.

Cody and Mike just looked at each other with a deadpan look on their , all of the teams were picked and Mike's team was going to bat first as they did the baseball bat tradition that Mike taught Lu, Og, and all of the Albonquetine Islanders about and Lawson was going to pitch for his team.

"Okay, since I'm the team captain, who wants to go first?" Zack asked his team.

"You mean you're actually asking instead of making yourself go first?" Cody asked. "Are you sure you're my brother?"

"Hey, I gotta make a good first impression for the new kid, but thanks for volunteering, Cody." Zack replied.

"Wait, what?!" Cody asked.

"Come on, you can do it." Zack told his twin brother.

"But... But... But..." Cody stammered.

"Cornelia is watching, you gotta make a good impression!" Zack said as he soon pushed his twin brother into the batting area.

"People always forcing their friends and family into stuff, I swear..." Mike shook her head.

"You know I have astigmatism." Cody reminded Zack.

"Yeah, well, I did some research for ya, and I know some people that got over it," Zack said. "...I can't think of any right now, but look, there's Cornelia Hale!"

"Where?!" Cody asked.

"Sitting on that bench over there, looking for her smart and handsome boyfriend." Zack pointed out.

Cody looked over and Cornelia _was_ sitting on the bench, applying some lip gloss. "She's not even looking over here!" Cody told him.

"Strike one!" Mr. Barkin called out as Lawson pitched the ball and Cody missed it because he didn't swing the bat.

"Focus, Cody!" Zack told his brother.

"Just don't focus on anything else and only focus on the ball." Mike coached.

"I can't do that!" Cody said.

"Strike two!" Mr. Barkin called out.

"This may be harder than I thought; why wasn't I an only child?" Zack sighed to himself.

"Come on, Cody!" Cornelia soon called out. "You got this!"

"Now she's watching... And now my hands are sweaty... Am I even still holding the bat?!" Cody groaned as he felt his heart beating fast.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought!" Lawson laughed.

"I can't watch this!" Zack cried out.

Lawson threw the ball and much to everyone's shock, Cody hit the ball without even looking.

"Did I hit it?" Cody wondered as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Suddenly, everyone yelled out to him which made him open his eyes and look around.

"RUN, KID, RUN!" Mike told the blonde boy.

Cody soon dropped the bat and began to run.

"No, no, the other way!" Mike told him.

Cody then realized that and turned the other way and ran to first base.

"All right, you did it, Cody!" Cornelia beamed.

"All right, I'm next, then the new kid." Zack told his team.

"The name is Mike." The tomboy replied.

"Sorry. Mike." Zack replied.

"It's fine." Mike shrugged as she knew she would do fine in this game since she loved baseball more than anything.

"Just watch a pro." Zack smirked.

Mike just looked at the audience with a deadpan look.

"Hmm... I wonder if I could talk Prickly into making that new kid stay here for a while longer and earn us a spot on the varsity team that travel all around the world for games?" Mr. Barkin smirked to himself, feeling the most impressed about Mike.

* * *

"Come on, Lawson, I'm ready for you!" Zack glared.

"Whatever you say, Blondie." Lawson laughed as he pitched the ball.

Zack swung the bat, but had missed.

"Strike one!" Mr. Barkin called out.

"The sun was in my eyes!" Zack said.

"No excuses!" Mr. Barkin replied.

"Okay, let's try that again," Zack said. "Lawson, pitch the ball!"

"So you can strike out again?" Lawson laughed before he soon pitched the ball.

Zack then swung as hard as he could to hit the ball this time only to miss again.

"Strike two!" Mr. Barkin called out.

"Okay, Zack, you got this," Zack told himself. "Don't get humiliated like Cody."

"I heard that!" Cody called out, off-screen.

Zack just stuck his tongue out at his twin brother while glaring towards Lawson. Lawson narrowed his eyes and soon pitched the ball to Zack as this was now his last chance.

Zack narrowed his eyes on the ball, but he then finally managed to hit the ball. "Yes! I'm that awesome!" he then smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, you're awesome, now stop gloating and run!" Mike told him.

"Oh, yeah!" Zack said before he soon began to run while Lawson's team tried to catch the ball. He soon ran to first base while Cody ran to second base. "See, Cody? I'm awesome!"

"Sure you are." Cody replied.

It seemed to be a pretty good game for everyone and it was a good school day for both Mike and Jake. Before they knew it, it was time to go and Jake left the school he was visiting and when he came out, he soon saw Erin in the parking lot, smiling and waving to him as she had a scooter.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey there, I missed you." Jake smiled.

"I missed you too." Erin smiled back.

"Ready to go?" Erin asked.

"Sure am," Jake smiled. "I got a skateboard."

"All right, just follow me then," Erin smiled as she put her helmet back on while he put on his and she drove her scooter away from school and he followed her on his skateboard. "So, how was school today?" she then asked him.

"Eh, it was okay," Jake said. "Would've been a lot better if you were there actually. I'm just surprised they let some animals in the school."

"You mean you don't have animals in your school?" Erin asked.

"I don't think so, I don't pay attention." Jake shrugged.

"Gotta get your head out of the clouds, buddy." Erin chuckled.

Jake blushed and smiled to her chuckle. "Well, it'll be nice not needing to help out in my grandpa's store after school for a while."

"That sounds cool." Erin said.

"Oh! Uh, it can be..." Jake then said since that interested her.

They soon came up to The Miguzi Docks.

"So, this is where you live?" Jake asked.

"Wait for it." Erin said before she pushed a secret button on the back of one of the poles.

There seemed to be a secret base that was like a home which appeared and Jake looked jaw-dropped while Erin smiled and took Jake's hand, taking him inside of the base and the door shut behind them and they soon came underwater once they were put in the air tight seal and were now underwater like in a book or a movie of 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea.

"Wow, dude, this is your place?!" Jake asked. "It's so cool!"

"Thanks, glad you like it." Erin smiled to him.

* * *

The ocean was shown out the window with the fish and other creatures swimming in the background and there were creatures shown to be hanging out in the living room before they looked over and saw Erin coming back from town.

"Gah!" Jake yelped. "Who are they?!"

"Relax, they're my friends." Erin smiled.

"Oh.. Uh... Hi..." Jake waved to the strange creatures.

"Jake, this is Big Stalks, Flip, Curly, Tre, Remo, Woofer, Monitor, Tweet and Yoke." Erin introduced.

All of the creatures waved to Jake as they looked curious to him.

"We're going to my room and we would love to not be disturbed!" Erin told her friends, a bit firmly. "Come on, Jake."

"Oh, sure, I'm coming." Jake said.

The Miguzi gang waved to them and Jake waved back while going off with Erin into her room which looked like a typical tomboy's room with a bed and plenty of sports posters and some books on a shelf and her own bathroom and she even had a laptop on her desk by the window.

"Nice room," Jake commented before seeing a poster. "The Sulky Boys?"

"I tried so hard not to like them, but one time when I came into town for groceries, it was always on the radio, so it kinda stuck with me." Erin told him modestly.

"I guess that's alright," Jake said. "Donald's nephews at The House of Mouse usually pretend to be The Quackstreet Boys."

"So, I guess you wanna know more about my parents, huh?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, because I want to help you in any way that I can." Jake said.

"Sit down." Erin told him.

"I'm sorry if I offended you, but... I think we should get to know each other better..." Jake said as she sat on the end of her bed.

"That's okay; I kinda live a private life away from the city," Erin said as she soon took out a very old and dusty photo album from her closet before blowing the dust off and soon came to sit down next to him and opened it up a little and first showed a photo of a black-haired man who looked brave and adventurous and was standing in front of a boat with a pipe in his hand and he seemed to have brown eyes. "Can you guess who this is?" she then asked him, a bit rhetorically.

"Your dad?" Jake guessed.

"Yep..." Erin smiled. "Captain Ernest M. DiCicco. He was the greatest ship captain of his time, he was always sailing the seas and he looked up to the man known as Popeye the Sailor."

"I've heard some things about Popeye." Jake said.

"I'm sure you have," Erin replied as she told the story of her father. "One time though, it was dark and stormy. He didn't know where he was going and he had gotten lost. His crew said that they should turn back, but he felt determined to keep going, but he ended up crashing on an island, and he found a woman there. They both seemed so lost, and they were both trapped there with no way off the island, but they didn't seem to mind because they were in love..." she then said, turning the page over to a golden brown-haired woman with green eyes that matched Erin's who had torn clothes and wore a grass skirt and a flower crown in her hair.

"Is that your mom?" Jake asked.

"Yes..." Erin nodded. "Her name was Coral Hemingway. She had been missing from her hometown for ten years."

"Yikes!" Jake's eyes widened as that sounded scary.

"They fell in love at first sight and got along the island okay since they had each other, eventually, they were saved and decided to get married and they traveled the seas together, and they couldn't had been happier." Erin smiled.

"It sounds like a fairy tale." Jake said.

"Yep..." Erin smiled before sighing softly. "And then... _It_ happened..."

Jake frowned as he could tell this was going to be sad.

"We were altogether like a family, and my parents decided it would be nice for me to see the sea up close, I was about two-years-old at the time... However, a huge storm hit and thunder struck the ship and it caught on fire," Erin began to explain. "A lot of the crew had abandoned ship and they couldn't find my father. All they had left was his hat, and my mother was hurt by the damage of the ship. She didn't think she would be able to survive, so she put me in a box with a note when I had fallen asleep. The boat then drifted along the sea and a spaceship had crash landed in the docks with a bunch of creatures no one had seen before... They found me and they took me in, and I've been here ever since."

"Man... Erin... I'm so sorry... Do you think they're both dead?" Jake frowned.

"I'm sure it's possible they could still be alive, but I'm not sure..." Erin said to him softly.

"I'm so sorry." Jake frowned.

"I've always hoped that I could see them again." Erin said.

"I won't talk about it anymore..." Jake said.

"I'm glad I shared that with you though." Erin said, putting the photo album away for right now.

"Um... Say..." Jake then said. "The others told me that there's a Welcome to Spring Dance coming up on Friday at 7:00. Maybe you'd like to come to it before I have to go back home to Disneyville?"

"Really? Nobody's asked me to go to a dance with them before," Erin smiled brightly. "Sure, I'd be happy to go with you."

"Yes!" Jake beamed in victory.

Erin and Jake smiled to each other as this was going to be a lot of fun.

* * *

Meanwhile, as promised, Mike came to the store that Jake's grandfather owned and came inside to see the old man with his dog.

"So, you must be Mike Mazinsky." Lao Shi greeted as he looked up at the tomboy.

"Yes, sir, and you must be Lao Shi." Mike replied.

"That is right," Lao Shi replied. "This is also Fu Dog. So I understand that you are a werewolf."

"You're not gonna fight me, are you?" Mike asked.

"Well... At least not right now..." Lao Shi hid a small smirk before looking serious again. "I know you probably have plans with some new friends, but I want to test how you fight as a werewolf against a dragon such as myself."

"Okay, let's do this; I'm ready." Mike replied.

"Follow me." Lao Shi said.

Mike then followed him out.

"Good luck, kid, Lao Shi may be an old man, but he's stronger than he looks, ya know." Fu Dog warned Mike.

"Relax, what could possibly go wrong?" Mike replied.

"Are you ready, young one?" Lao Shi asked.

"I'm ready." Mike replied.

Lao Shi nodded and changed into his dragon form.

"Hmm.. Not bad... All right, give me a sec." Mike said before she turned around to transform into her wolf form without needing to rely on the full moon for her transformation.

Fu Dog soon rushed out of the way and came back with some popcorn to watch this like it was a show.

"Let us begin!" Lao Shi told Mike before he began to fly around in circles around Mike, making her dizzy at first and he soon whipped her away with his tail, making her crash into the wall. "I thought you were faster than that." he then smirked.

"You got lucky that time, old man, now you're in for it!" Mike glared as she soon grabbed a hold of his tail.

"Uh-oh, Gramps might get into trouble." Fu Dog said to himself.

Mike soon spun Lao Shi around and spun him around before letting him go to show him how it felt.

Lao Shi soon went flying until he let his wings carry him before he could crash and had a small smirk. "Hm... Very good, Mike..." he said to the young tomboy.

"You ain't seen nuthin' yet." Mike grinned, showing her fangs. She took a deep breath and then howled a very loud and chilling wolf howl that became like a sound wave.

"Do you have to do that so loudly?" Fu Dog warned her. "Some people are trying to sleep!"

"Impressive," Lao Shi replied. "Is there anything else you can do?"

"Oh, you know, mostly this, but also this..." Mike said before making Lao Shi's shadow come to life right beside him.

"Impressive... I haven't seen shadow-bending in years..." Lao Shi commented. "You must have a wonderful Wolf-Shadow teacher."

"You mean, just because I'm a werewolf and you're a dragon, you don't hate me?" Mike asked. "I was told about a certain prophecy from a good friend of mine back home."

"You don't seem like the type that could hurt my family." Lao Shi shook his head.

"Well... Thanks." Mike said.

"Of course... Now, I have a favor to ask of you." Lao Shi said.

"Sure, what is it?" Mike asked as she changed back to normal.

"Do you mind watching the store for a little while? I need to check in with The Dragon Council about something urgent." Lao Shi told him.

"Oh, uh, sure, okay." Mike said.

"Thank you..." Lao Shi said as he formed back into his human mode and bowed his head. "You seem very strong and independent... I wish my grandson had your patience."

"Thank you, sir, I appreciate it." Mike said as she bowed back.

"This shouldn't take too long." Lao Shi said before he suddenly went away to visit the Dragon Council.

"Well, kid, it's just you and me," Fu Dog said to Mike. "I just hope you're more responsible than Jake is, he would usually try to bail out of here to hang out with those friends of his."

"Well, I'm usually pretty responsible..." Mike said. "Um... Are you a magic dog or something?"

"You could say that," Fu Dog smirked. "I may be 600 years old, but I always keep up with what kids are into these days, especially with your Tweets and MP3s and hashtags."

"I never got that hashtag stuff," Mike rolled her eyes. "I say #getalife."

Fu Dog chuckled to that before the front door opened and he barked and panted, acting like a normal dog.

* * *

Mike soon came to the front and smiled to someone who came over. "Hi! Can I help you?"

"I'm just looking around actually." A blonde girl smiled back to her.

"Oh, okay," Mike told her. "Well, holler if you need anything."

"I will, thank you." The blonde girl replied.

Mike smiled while Fu Dog looked shocked to the girl for some reason.

The blonde girl soon began to explore and have a look around.

"Are you from this town?" Mike asked.

"I'm visiting for a little bit actually... Aren't you?" The blonde girl asked.

"Well, I'm actually a transfer student for the week, I'm actually from Cartoon Network City." Mike told her.

"I've heard about that place," The blonde girl smiled. "It's kinda cool."

"Yeah, it can be," Mike replied. "I'm taking Jake Long's place for a while."

"Is he nice?" The blonde girl asked, though a glimmer seemed to appear in her eye at the mention of Jake.

Mike merely shrugged. "Maybe you'll see him if you stick around town long enough."

"I'll have to see," The blonde girl said. "My parents said we'll be here for the weekend though."

"That sounds nice." Mike smiled politely.

"So, what's your name?" The blonde girl asked.

"I'm Mike Mazinsky, and who are you?" Mike replied.

"My name's Rose," The blonde girl smiled. "Rose Stark."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Rose." Mike smiled back.

"Well, I guess I will see you around." Rose said to her.

"You bet." Mike smiled.

"See ya, Mike." Rose smiled as she left.

"Bye, Rose, it was nice meeting you," Mike smiled back and waved to the blonde girl. "Man, what a nice girl she is."

Fu Dog still looked surprised, but he wasn't sure whether to tell Mike or not, so he pretended like nothing happened as he took out a book now. "Yeah, she seemed sweet, maybe she'll move into town." he then said.

* * *

Mike continued to clean up while Lao Shi was gone and looked over as Tino, Carver, Tish, and Lor were seen outside which made her smile. "I'd like to hang out with them, but I promised Lao Shi that I would keep an eye on the shop while he was gone," she then said to herself. "I'm not one to ditch responsibility."

"That's a good kid," Fu Dog commented. "I wish Jake was more like that."

"I'm sure Jake's responsible at times," Mike shrugged. "He has a little sister."

"Eh, he's a nice kid, but he'd just rather goof off than do any real work." Fu Dog said.

Lao Shi soon came back and saw that the place was a lot cleaner and more organized while he was gone. "Mike, you're still here?" He then asked in surprise.

"Yeah, but do you mind if I go now?" Mike asked. "I have some friends out there."

"I suppose you do deserve a reward for your hard work," Lao Shi smiled. "You go on out, I'll finish up here."

"Thank you, Lao Shi." Mike smiled back.

Lao Shi nodded as Mike walked out of the door to hang out with her new friends.

"Great kid... I mean, for a werewolf." Fu Dog said.

"Yes, Fu Dog, I remember the centennial tradition, but we shouldn't discriminate." Lao Shi told him.

"You don't think she's like the other werewolves, do ya?" Fu Dog asked. "The kind that eat people?"

"No, I don't think she's that type of werewolf." Lao Shi replied.

"If you say so..." Fu Dog shrugged.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey, guys, wait up!" Mike called out as she came to catch up with The Weekenders.

"Huh? Oh, hey, Mike," Lor smiled. "We're going to our pizza hang-out spot, you wanna come?"

"Sure! I love pizza, though probably not as much as hot dogs." Mike smiled back.

"I'll race you." Lor smirked.

"You're on!" Mike smirked back.

Mike and Lor soon began to run off together while Tino, Tish, and Carver stood by.

"Come on, we better catch up or else we'll be left behind." Tish told the boys.

Tino, Carver, and Tish then tried to catch up with the two tomboys.

They ran for a while and they both touched the door. "I won!" they then said before seeing they tied and shared a laugh.

"Nice run, I heard you got to play baseball and beat Lawson, I wish I could've been there." Lor said to Mike.

"What can I say? Baseball is my favorite sport." Mike replied.

"I think I'd probably put football on my favorite." Lor said as they went inside.

"This pizza place changes all the time, so don't get too used to the décor." Tino said to Mike.

"Okay." Mike said.

"You don't think Todd and Riley are responsible for that, do you?" Carver asked, a bit mysteriously.

"Carver, we've been over this; Todd and Riley Daring have nothing to do with this." Tino said.

"Do I wanna know?" Mike asked.

"Oh, I guess you haven't met them yet, but Todd and Riley are these kids who have these special phones that can basically give them whatever they want." Carver told her.

"Carver, you're imagining things." Tino replied.

"But I saw them do it one time!" Carver defended.

Mike shrugged since she didn't know anything about Todd and Riley and soon sat down with the group so that they could have some pizza.

"Mike, I'm sure there's a meat lover's pizza if you want.." Tish suggested to Mike.

"Cool, meat pizza is my favorite." Mike approved.

"We'll all have our very own special pizza." Tino suggested.

"Okay, sounds good." Tish sounded relieved about not eating meat.

"You don't like meat?" Mike asked out of concern.

"I'm a vegetarian." Tish clarified.

"Understood, I know some vegetarians, I couldn't be one though." Mike said.

"I can see that." Tish smirked playfully.

The kids then ordered their pizza and soon waited for their food to arrive.

"So, you liking Disneyville?" Tino asked Mike.

"It's pretty cool," Mike said. "Feels good to get out of the city once in a while and visit other places like here or Nicktropolis."

"You got friends in Nicktropolis?" Carver asked.

"Yeah, that's where my girlfriend lives too." Mike replied.

"So... You're gay?" Lor asked since Mike was a girl.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Mike asked.

"No, it's just... I don't think I've ever met someone gay before." Lor said.

"It doesn't matter to us; as long as you're happy, then we're happy." Tino added.

Carver looked bashful.

"Uh, is there something you wanna share?" Mike asked him.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, really," Carver said, feeling embarrassed. "Though, it's brave of you to come out like you do. I'm sure the LGBT community wishes they had the courage you do."

"Well, as long as my family and friends support me and like me for who I am, I don't care." Mike replied.

"That's the spirit." Lor supported.

"Hm... That's nice." Carver smiled.

"Thanks, Carver, it means a lot to me." Mike smiled back.

Eventually, their pizza came and so, Mike and the Weekenders sat down, eating their pizza.

"Great pizza." Mike smiled.

"The international sign of happiness." Lor added.

* * *

Three kids soon came in next to have some of their own pizza. Two girls and a boy. The first girl had a purple short-sleeved shirt that shows part of her midriff, blue leggings, a yellow skirt, glasses, and black sneakers with curly auburn hair that she wore in a ponytail with a blue scrunchie. The other girl had blonde hair, with one side of the bangs always covering one of her eyes. She wears a mint green sweater and a red skirt with a blue sweater tied around her waist. She also wears white socks and brown shoes. And the boy had blue/black hair which he wears a fuzzy, purple hat on. The said hat contains three colors on the rings, which are repeated several times: green, orange, and yellow. He wears a t-shirt that is colored orange on one side, and yellow on the other, with the collar of the shirt being the opposite color on the side of the shirt (i.e., yellow collar on orange side). Additionally, he wears turquoise shorts, white socks, and lime green sneakers.

"Ah, pizza is my favorite food and it's great to enjoy with your friends." The first girl smiled.

"Yes... It is..." The second girl added softly. "Don't eat too much carbs though, you should eat a variety of foods."

Mike soon looked over and saw more kids. "I think I saw that blonde girl in Third's class," she then told her Weekender friends. "She's really smart."

"Yeah, that's Nicky Little, she's almost as smart as Tish." Tino said.

"Wow, really?!" Mike asked.

"Yes, and she can be pretty nice once you hang around her." Lor nodded.

"I guess so, so who are those guys?" Mike asked, now that she knew Nicky.

"Pepper Ann Pearson and Milo Kamalani," Lor said. "Pepper Ann's mom works at the Mall."

"They're both pretty cool," Tino smiled. "Especially Pepper Ann. What a woman!"

This made the others look to him.

"Uh, did you guys hear something?" Pepper Ann asked Nicky and Milo.

"Oh, hey, it's that transfer kid hanging out with Tino, Carver, Lor, and Tish." Nicky pointed out.

"Gee, I don't know about that Tino kid," Pepper Ann commented. "He's been acting weird around me for a while."

"You're not scared, are ya, PA?" Milo asked.

"Me? No way! Have I ever been scared before?" Pepper Ann replied before deadpanning. "Neither of you answer that."

"Salutations," Nicky smiled to Mike and The Weekenders. "Mind if we join you for some pizza?"

"Sure, the more the merrier." Tish smiled back.

"Hi, Pepper Ann~" Tino smiled to the redheaded girl.

"Uh... Hi?" Pepper Ann blinked.

"What? I can't say hi to you?" Tino replied.

"Yeah, it's just... You've been acting weird for a while," Pepper Ann clarified. "Are you okay?"

Pepper Ann just looked at him before shrugging. "Uh, so, you're that kid from Cartoon Network City?"

"Yeah, I know, my name is Mike and I'm a girl, but that's a story for another time." Mike said.

"No, no, it's cool, you actually remind me of Moose." Pepper Ann told her.

"Moose?" Mike asked.

"My little sister." Pepper Ann said.

"No offense, but what kind of name is Moose?" Mike asked.

"Well, her name's actually Margaret Rose, but you shouldn't call her that," Pepper Ann replied, and soon took out a picture of her little sister which was a young kid with a short-sleeved teal shirt, red shorts, white sneakers, and short brown hair. "She just turned seven."

"She's adorable," Mike smiled. "Kinda reminds me of me when I was her age."

"She can be a handful sometimes." Pepper Ann smiled back.

"I'm sure any little sibling can be, I've sometimes wanted a little brother or sister, I guess my friend Og kind of covers that for me." Mike smiled.

"Now that's a weird name." Pepper Ann commented.

"Pepper Ann." Nicky said.

"What? It is! I mean, who names their kid 'Og'?" Pepper Ann defended.

"Someone who lives on an island tribe." Mike defended.

"You went to an island?" Pepper Ann asked.

"As part of a foreign exchange program." Mike explained.

"Never would've thought a student exchange program would go that far." Pepper Ann said.

"Your guess is as good as mine, but I loved going there, especially when I was having some personal conflicts back home." Mike said.

"I guess you liked it, huh?" Nicky smiled.

"Yeah, that's when I made two good friends: Lu and Og." Mike smiled back.

"Weren't you scared going on an island all by yourself?" Milo asked.

"Well, maybe a little bit, but I was willing to go through with it," Mike replied. "My friends at the time Max and Melissa said they would miss me a lot, I promised to write them every day, but there was a problem. The island didn't have letters delivered yet like a post office, I didn't mean to leave them hanging, but once we finally got mail back after Lu thought that Floyd Nickels and his dog were island invaders, they sent me a postcard saying that they were gonna hang out with that Janine girl who plays Squash."

"Bummer. You ever see them again?" Milo asked.

"Well, I saw them when I visited Camp Little Moose and we had to go to Camp Big Moose for something," Mike said. "It took a while, but Max forgave me right away and Melissa said she wasn't too sure when I explained to them why I hadn't written them letters in a while."

"Do you ever miss the island?" Nicky asked.

"Yeah, I do," Mike nodded. "It was quite the adventure."

"You ever go back?" Milo asked.

"Eh, here and there at times... I see Lu and Og a lot more though since I helped them find a way to come into the city," Mike said. "Something I really miss though more than anything might be Cartoon Cartoon Fridays."

"Cartoon Cartoon Fridays?" Pepper Ann replied. "I think that Moose used to always watch that."

"R-Really?" Mike asked.

"I feel like it's the only thing she'll watch that doesn't have skateboards in it." Pepper Ann chuckled about her tomboy little sister.

Mike smiled as Pepper Ann and her friends seemed cool.

* * *

Eventually, they all left the place as it was quite late and they decided to go home for the night to get some sleep, though Mike looked over to Tino as he was watching Pepper Ann before looking away as it was just Mike and Tino now.

"You like her, don't you?" Mike asked.

"Who?" Tino asked.

"Pepper Ann." Mike replied.

"She's just so amazing, cool, and really cute!" Tino said.

"So that's a yes?" Mike replied.

Tino looked to her and nodded a bit shyly.

"Before you ask me for help, why don't you talk to your parents?" Mike suggested. "We're on our way there anyway."

"I guess I could try... If you can stomach my mom's weird recipes..." Tino shrugged before leading her to his house before everyone would go home to sleep.

"What kept you guys?" Lor asked.

"Nothing, uh, I just had to tie my shoe." Tino said.

"And I dropped my wallet," Mike added. "I had to find it."

Tish, Lor, and Carver looked as though they didn't believe that, but shrugged as they went to Tino's house until they would go home for the night.

"That Tino kid is weird..." Pepper Ann muttered as she walked off with Nicky and Milo.

"Perhaps he harbors secret affection for you." Nicky said to her.

"...What?" Pepper Ann asked, not understanding that.

"He has a crush on you." Nicky explained.

"Tino likes me? No way!" Pepper Ann replied.

"That could be a possibility, PA." Milo said.

"Don't be ridiculous..." Pepper Ann told them. "Someone like him couldn't like someone like me."

"Well, why not, PA?" Milo replied.

"Eh, he probably got some dust in his eye or something." Pepper Ann shrugged.

Nicky and Milo simply looked to each other as they didn't believe that.

They soon continued to walk off.

"Oh, you guys already ate?" The brown-haired woman asked. "Oh, well, more tofu casserole for me."

"Sorry about that, Ms. Tonitini..." Mike replied. "By the way, I'm a new transfer student: Mike Mazinsky."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mike," Ms. Tonitini replied. "That's an interesting name for a girl."

"It's complicated." Mike said, not wanting to say her birth name.

"All right, Tino, your friends can stay for a little bit, but then they have to go home before 9:00, it's getting late." Ms. Tonitini told her son.

"Yes, Mom," Tino replied. "Come on, guys, let's play some video games." he then told his friends.

The others nodded as that sounded like fun.

"Don't mind me, I'm just a boring mom." Ms. Tonitini smirked jokingly.

"You're funny." Mike chuckled to that.

"Oh, you're too kind." Ms. Tonitini smirked.

* * *

The kids then went upstairs into Tino's room to play some video games.

"Ah, classic Mario Bros., who doesn't love Mario and Luigi?" Mike smiled as she picked up one video game case. "And then there's Donkey Kong."

"You gotta respect the classics." Tino smiled to Mike as he set up his video game console so that they could all play.

"I call being Donkey Kong!" Lor called out.

"Aw, man, no fair!" Carver pouted.

"Ya snooze, ya lose." Lor smirked.

"Hmph..." Carver pouted.

They soon started the game which was Mario Kart.

"I suppose I'll be Rosalina," Tish suggested. "I find her far superior than Princess Peach or Princess Daisy."

"I call Luigi," Mike said. "He's my favorite."

"That's something you don't hear every day." Tino smirked as he picked Mario.

"Hmm... I guess I could be Yoshi this round." Carver said.

They then started the game and had a race with each other.

"You guys are going down." Lor smirked.

"As if!" Tish retorted.

"Now, now, let's try to be adults." Mike chuckled as she played with them.

"Ha! I got you!" Carver laughed.

"Not for long!" Lor retorted.

"Sorry, guys." Mike said.

"What for?" They asked her.

Mike then smirked as she used the squid to ink them.

"WAAAH!" The others yelped as they were hit.

"Like I said, sorry." Mike replied as she crossed the finish line.

"Aw, man, that's no fair!" Tino complained. "I want a rematch!"

"You shouldn't be a sore loser, you know, it's only a game." Mike said.

"Only a game? Only a game?!" Tino replied. "Mario Kart isn't _only_ a game! Mario Kart is _THE_ game!"

"Hm... That sounds familiar..." Mike said to herself.

"Whoa, there, Tino, just take it easy." Tish told the blonde boy.

"Besides, no one likes a sore loser." Carver said.

Tino pouted before sitting back down and crossing his arms. Mike then played again with them to start a new game and they would play until it was time for them to turn in for the night since it was a school night.

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow." Mike said on the way.

"Bye, Mike." The Weekenders replied.

"What a nice place, I should've visited here ages ago." Mike said to herself as she walked off back to the Long household.

"Hi, Mike, how was your first day?" Susan smiled.

"It went as good as I thought it would." Mike smiled back.

"You didn't mind my father, did you?" Susan asked since they were alone.

"Kinda surprised me at first as an old guy." Mike chuckled.

"Well, you know he's much older and more advanced than you are," Susan reminded. "I'm sure he would've been the same way if I had inherited the dragon gene."

"I even made some new friends." Mike said.

"That's good, it's always nice to make new friends." Susan replied.

"Yeah... I feel bad for those kids Trixie and Spud though, they seem to miss Jake a lot, I think I should have lunch with them." Mike said.

"I'm sure they would love that, Mike, that's very thoughtful of you." Susan smiled.

Mike soon yawned. "I best be getting ready for bed."

"Good night, dear." Susan told her.

"Thanks, Susan." Mike smiled as she really like this woman so far.

Susan smiled back as she then went to finish doing the dishes. Mike then went upstairs to her temporary bedroom and got ready for bed. Susan smiled and soon went to sleep as well to join her husband and Haley was already fast asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day came and Jake came into school to start another day, but it wouldn't be too long now. He just kind of hoped it was Friday already so that he could go home, but also, take Erin to the Spring Dance that was coming up and sighed as he thought about her and nothing or no one else.

"I miss her already." Jake sighed about Erin.

The Angry Scientist soon gave everyone safety goggles.

"Well, pay attention, I don't want my grade to be tarnished because of you." June warned Jake.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, we got this." Jake replied.

"Pour in the purple liquid first, little childrens, and then a drop of yellow." The Angry Scientist told his class.

Max grinned as he loved this class more than the other students did.

"That kid is creepy." Jake commented about Max.

"He claims that he's a super-villain." June informed.

"That little gnome, a super-villain?" Jake replied.

"Hey, his words, not mine." June replied.

"Now add a few drops of the red liquid and then mix it together." The Angry Scientist continued.

The students did as told.

"I wonder if Erin would love Science..." Jake smiled to himself. "She's so amazing."

"Focus, Dragon Boy." June reminded him.

"Oh! Yeah, sorry, yo." Jake replied.

June rolled her eyes as they focused on their beaker.

"You may now stir for a while and you can record your results after." The Angry Scientist then said.

Everyone continued to work while Jake just thought about Erin while stirring the beaker.

"Hey, Dragon Boy!" June called.

"Erin?" Jake blinked.

"Oh, my God, will you shut up about that girl already?" June groaned. "We have a project to do!"

"You don't have to talk to me like that, you know." Jake glared slightly.

"Just focus, all right?" June glared back. "This is no time for daydreaming, in case you haven't noticed, we're dealing with probably dangerous and toxic chemicals!"

"Well, I don't say anything about you and that Sockhead kid." Jake retorted.

"You leave him out of this!" June demanded.

"Oh, so it's okay for you to be in love, but not me?" Jake replied.

"Look Jake, as long as you're going to be in this school, you better do your part, or else you'll get in trouble, okay?" June warned.

"What are you, my mom? Last time I checked, you aren't my parents." Jake replied.

"Fine, you wanna get detention, see if I care." June glared.

Jake just rolled his eyes as both of them continued their experiment.

"Gotta make it harder with you being here, don't ya?" June muttered.

Jake didn't say anything and stopped stirring as the beaker soon turned bright purple and he wrote this down in his notebook. The Angry Scientist looked around the students as they worked on their experiments.

"Do we pass or what?" Jake asked.

"I suppose so, very nice work." The Angry Scientist told them.

"See? I told you," Jake said to June. "We got this in the bag."

June just rolled her eyes. Eventually, class was over and everyone went in the hallway.

"I guess you did alright, just try to keep your head out of the clouds..." June said. "You really like this Erin girl, huh?"

"She's the most unique girl I've ever met..." Jake said. "Well, probably next to Rose, I mean."

"I guess, if you say so." June shrugged.

"And I can't wait for The Spring Dance." Jake continued.

"Well, it's on Friday, just try to think about other things and maybe it'll come faster." June said.

"Hmm... I guess that's a pretty good idea." Jake shrugged.

"Come on, let's get something to eat." June said.

"All right." Jake replied.

* * *

They soon came into the cafeteria as it was time for lunch.

"Anyone care for some freshly baked muffins?" Melissa asked. "DJ made them."

Jake grabbed a muffin and then ate it. "Man, these are delicious!"

"I'll be sure to tell DJ," Melissa smiled. "He's a great baker."

Jake grabbed his lunch tray to find somewhere to sit. He then walked to find somewhere to sit, but he didn't see the wet floor which made him slide and accidentally land on someone with his food on her.

"Get off of me!" Yumi glared.

"Oh, man, I'm so sorry." Jake frowned.

"You're gonna be!" Yumi glared.

"Yumi, he said sorry, it's okay." Ami told her.

"Oh, man, uh, here, let me clean you up." Jake offered.

"Get away from me!" Yumi glared. "Who do you think you are?"

"I'm Jake, but you don't have to get mad at me, you could at least accept my apology." Jake said.

"WHY, YOU-" Yumi glared.

Ami gave her best friend a scolding look to make her stop being mad. "I'm so sorry about Yumi," she then said to the boy. "Say, you're the transfer student in our History Class, right?"

"That's right," Jake replied. "I'm Jake Long."

"Well, it's nice to meet you in person, Jake, I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to properly talk, but I'm Ami and this is Yumi," Ami smiled. "I really hope you're having fun in Cartoon Network City."

"Yeah, it's not too bad," Jake smiled back. "Some of the people here are pretty cool."

"So, you hear about the dance?" Ami asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking of going with this girl Erin." Jake replied.

"Oh, yeah, I know Erin a little bit," Ami said. "She lives in The Miguzi Docks."

Yumi didn't say anything, but wiped off the food that was on her.

"Do you need any help?" Jake asked.

"It's fine, I can do it." Yumi muttered slightly.

"Still, I'm so sorry," Jake said. "It was an accident."

Yumi still muttered.

"Yumi, he said sorry." Ami reminded.

"Fine... Apology accepted." Yumi told the American Dragon.

"Thanks," Jake replied. "I-"

"But NEVER do that again or we're going to have problems." Yumi then threatened, grabbing his collar and pulled him closer to her with her eyes turning blood red.

"Um, okay, I'm sure it won't." Jake replied.

Yumi dropped him and walked away with Ami. Jake then stood back up and dusted himself clean with a small glance towards Yumi before going to sit down. Melissa looked to him and decided to give her a complementary muffin with a small smile.

"Wow, thanks." Jake said.

"No problem." Melissa smiled as she soon put the basket back where she got it and soon went to sit with her best friend, Judy.

"You got lucky, dude." Eddy said to Jake.

"Uh, how?" Jake asked.

"Yumi could've killed you." Eddy clarified.

"Well, like I said, I'm the American Dragon, I've met all kinds of different people in the magical world whenever my gramps sends me on certain missions, especially when I ran into The Huntsclan." Jake replied.

"The Huntsclan?" Eddy asked. "What's that?"

"They're a group that hunt down different kinds of magical beings." Jake said.

"Even you?" Double D asked.

"Even me..." Jake replied. "I was considered valuable since I was a dragon."

"Oh, dear!" Double D frowned.

"Just part of my job, trying to keep the magical world safe." Jake said.

"Just like June." Dee Dee said.

"Dee Dee, enough." June said as that was getting old.

"I'm just hoping to have fun at the dance on Friday," Jake smiled. "I really hope I can have a good time with Erin."

"I'm sure that you will," Double D replied. "Right, June?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." June said.

"I sure do miss Trixie and Spud though..." Jake said. "I hope they're okay without me."

"I'm sure that maybe Mike is giving them some company." Double D said.

* * *

Back at Disney Acdemey, Mike walked over to Trixie and Spud to join them for lunch. The two talked for a moment before looking over.

"Um, hi, can I sit with you guys?" Mike asked.

"I guess..." Trixie shrugged as Mike soon sat down across from them. "So, you're a werewolf, huh?"

"Yeah, I am," Mike admitted. "I'm just surprised you guys know about the magical world since you're mortals."

"Well, we kinda found out in a special way and we've been keeping Jake's dragon secret a secret for a long time now." Spud smirked.

"Kinda like how Dee Dee and I found out about June being the Te Xuan Ze." Mike commented.

"I suppose that's a good point." Spud shrugged.

"So, how are you guys doing besides missing Jake?" Mike asked. "I just thought we could maybe talk a little since I'll be here for a while."

"We're doing pretty good and just chilling," Trixie replied. "How about you? How are things at the Long household?"

"Better than I thought; I mean, they don't hate me for being a werewolf." Mike said.

"Well, you know you can't tell Jake's dad..." Spud said. "He might overreact."

"Isn't he a dragon too?" Mike asked.

"Actually, Mr. Long's a mortal." Trixie told her.

"Really? He doesn't know anything?" Mike asked.

"Nope." Spud shook his head.

"Huh... Usually mortals in the family do..." Mike shrugged. "Then again, Mrs. Long told me that the gene skipped her and went to Jake and Haley."

"Yep." Trixie and Spud replied.

"So, uh, you do okay in the store yesterday?" Trixie asked.

"Yeah, Lao Shi wanted to see how strong I was, I'm surprised how strong he was for an old man..." Mike commented. "Also met a sweet girl who stopped by named Rose."

Trixie and Spud's eyes widened to the name 'Rose'.

"Uh... What?" Mike asked them. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Did you say Rose?" Trixie asked. "Was she blonde?"

"Yeah, why?" Mike replied.

"We know her... Sort of..." Spud said.

"How? Is she a bully or something?" Mike asked out of disbelief at first.

"No, no, nothing like that... She... Well... Uh..." Spud said. "I'm not sure how to say it."

"She actually went to school here last year." Trixie began.

"She did? But why did she even leave in the first place?" Mike asked.

"Well, here's where it gets complicated..." Trixie sighed. "Rose actually used to be a member of The Huntsclan. She became the personal apprentice of The Huntsman, and they basically raised her since her birth, but we found out the truth during one mission in The Dream Realm that she was taken from her parents at birth because she had a special birthmark. Spud and I found out during our ski trip, and we knew it had to be hard on Jake, but we told him the truth. Eventually, during one magical mission, Jake was allowed to have one wish and he had wished that The Huntsclan had never made her become a member. Jake soon met Rose and they became friends, but... Rose and her parents were moving away to Hong Kong, and he never saw her again after that."

"Dang..." Mike commented.

"We felt really bad for Jake since he had a thing for her." Spud said.

"And you say you saw her?" Trixie asked Mike.

"I'm sure I did..." Mike said. "Maybe I should talk to Rose and see if there's something I can do."

"I just say good luck with that," Spud said. "I mean, he never got over her disappearance, but I doubt Rose will even remember."

"Hey, he deserves to be happy." Mike shrugged.

"You got a good heart." Trixie admired.

"I get that from my parents." Mike said.

"They must be proud of you for going through with this." Trixie said.

"Yeah, I suppose they would be." Mike smiled sadly.

"What do you mean 'would be'?" Spud asked.

"Both of them are gone." Mike said.

"You mean...?" Trixie was about to ask.

Mike nodded sadly. Trixie and Spud froze up slightly.

"It's okay," Mike said. "You didn't know. I mean, I was only four."

"I'm so sorry," Trixie replied. "It must've been rough."

"It was, believe me." Mike said.

"We won't talk about it anymore..." Spud said. "We'll talk about something else... Like Stacey Wintergrin."

"Isn't she a cheerleader?" Mike asked.

"She's the most amazing girl in this whole school." Spud smiled out of love.

Mike rolled her eyes. "Uh, how about you, Trixie?" she then asked. "You got someone you like?"

"Well, I am dating this one kid." Trixie replied.

"Who would that be?" Mike smiled.

"Sticky Webb." Trixie smiled back.

"Interesting name." Mike commented.

"He's a very smart boy," Trixie said. "He's probably with Penny Proud or something right now. They're best friends after all."

"What about you, do you have someone special?" Spud asked.

"Sure do; she lives over at Nicktropolis and her name is Lil DeVille." Mike smiled.

"So you're a girl and you like another girl?" Spud asked.

"Yes, Spud, I do." Mike said with slightly slanted eyes.

"Oh... Cool." Spud replied.

"That's not gonna be a problem, is it?" Mike asked.

"No, it's not, I just ask that if you guys are near me to not make me watch," Spud said. "That's nice, but I kinda don't wanna see two people of the same sex kissing."

"I guess that's all right then." Mike said.

"Well, that sounds really good," Trixie smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, she's just so amazing and cool." Mike smiled back.

"Well, that's good." Spud smiled.

"Jake is also lucky to have friends like you." Mike said.

"Wow, thank you." Trixie smiled.

Mike smiled to them as they had a fun lunch altogether even if they were away from their really good friends.

* * *

Eventually, before everyone knew it, it was Friday which was good news for Jake, and Mike decided to take a walk.

"Man, it'll be time to go back to the city before I know it..." Mike said to herself. "I wish I could help Jake out with Rose, but what can I do?"

Rose was soon seen at the park, sitting on the swing and staring at the night sky.

"Rose?" Mike called to her.

"Hey, Mike, what's up?" Rose smiled.

"Uh, nothing much, just taking a walk," Mike said. "Guess I'm getting a little homesick. Nothing's really going on tonight."

"Yeah, tell me about it," Rose said. "My parents ordered some pizza, and I thought I'd clear my mind. Lately, I've been having dreams about someone I don't remember meeting, and yet, I feel like I've known him for a long time."

"What does he look like?" Mike asked.

"The most thing that stands out to me is his black spiky hair with green tips." Rose informed.

"Interesting..." Mike said. "Do you know his name?"

"I can hear it in my mind, but I can't say it..." Rose shrugged. "Is that weird?"

"Not entirely..." Mike said before looking around. "Are your parents around?"

"They're probably picking up the pizza right now... Why?" Rose asked.

"I think I need to talk to you. Alone." Mike suggested.

"Uh, okay, is something the matter, Mike?" Rose asked.

"I can't tell you right here, we have to be alone." Mike said.

"Well... Okay..." Rose said. "Just hope my dad's not there, otherwise he'll want the door open in my room."

* * *

Mike and Rose soon went to the hotel and they went up to Rose's room where she was staying with her parents and they didn't seem to be there, but there was a note from Rose's mother to say that they should be back in time for dinner since they left to get the pizza.

"Okay, they're not here, I guess we're good." Rose said.

"Great." Mike said.

"Is something the matter?" Rose asked.

"It's about that boy you saw in your dream, Jake Long." Mike said.

"Aren't you transferring with a boy named Jake Long?" Rose asked.

"Rose, I'm saying Jake is from your dreams." Mike said before telling Rose everything that Trixie and Spud said to her at lunch in the cafeteria.

Rose blinked as that was a lot to take in, but she soon held her head and closed her eyes as she seemed to have images flash through her brain like she was flashing back to meeting Jake, Trixie, and Spud even though she didn't seem to had. She saw of her first meeting with Jake and their many misadventures together, and from when she found out that her parents weren't dead and the Huntsman kidnapped her from birth, and that Jake made the wish of her never being taken from the Huntsclan. "I... I remember Jake..." she soon said after a while. "He was my friend... He was... He was my boyfriend..."

"Yeah, I was sure he was." Mike said.

"I hunted him down all the time and I even almost killed him." Rose continued.

Eventually, a blonde woman and a brown-haired man came into the hotel room with a box of pizza. Rose and Mike looked over as Rose had tears in her eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing here with my daughter?!" Mr. Stark glared at first.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Mike told him.

"I will shoot you," Mr. Stark threatened as he pulled out his hand gun. "I have a license to carry a gun."

"Joseph, dear, calm down, I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this." Mrs. Stark told her husband.

"Yes, Dad, please..." Rose begged. "This is Mike, she's my friend."

"Yes, so, please put down the gun, so nobody gets hurt." Mike added.

Joseph narrowed his eyes and soon put the gun down.

"I am so sorry about that." Mrs. Stark said to Mike.

"It's okay, I guess I should've expected that since I kinda came in with no one knowing I was here." Mike told the woman.

"Care to explain to me then of why you made my daughter cry?" Mr. Stark demanded.

"It's not Mike's fault, Dad, we were just talking... About..." Rose struggled since she wasn't sure what to say.

"We were just talking about an old friend who had to go away." Mike then said.

"Uh... Yeah..." Rose said.

"I'm sorry, sir and ma'am," Mike said. "Uh, maybe I should just go."

"No... You can stay if you want..." Mrs. Stark offered. "You seem so nice."

"I'm sorry too," Joseph added. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a little overprotective of my daughter."

"It's a dad thing." Mike said.

"Yes... It is..." Joseph said. "Uh, you wanna stay over and have dinner with us?"

"Just a minute, please, I need to talk to Rose alone." Mike said.

"Oh, I see, this sounds serious." Mrs. Stark smiled innocently.

Joseph looked suspicious at first since Rose and Mike were going to be alone together, but his wife managed to talk him into going with it.

"So, Mike, uh, why are we alone?" Rose asked.

"I need you to talk to Jake." Mike told her.

"I... I can't..." Rose bowed her head.

Mike frowned to that as she knew this would take some time and work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jake was getting suit on as he was getting ready for the dance tonight and smiled to his reflection in the mirror. "Man, I look smoking hot tonight." he then smirked.

June opened the door wearing a one strap mint green dress with white flowers, black pumps, and her hair is in a bun.

'How do I look?" Jake asked her.

"Well, you do look handsome even though you're not my type." June said.

"Do you think Erin will like it?" Jake asked.

"I'm sure she will." June gave a polite smile.

"You're not so bad either," Jake replied. "Double D is sure lucky to have someone like you."

"Wow, thanks, Jake." June said.

"No problem, June." Jake smiled.

"Ah!" Jasmine smiled as she soon came over. "I'm glad to see you two finally getting along."

"Yeah, he's not so bad, even though he can be a butt-head sometimes." June told her grandmother.

"Oh, you're no prize yourself." Jake rolled his eyes.

Jasmine looked amused about this. "I hope you two have fun at the dance, I gotta work with Monroe in the attic."

"Of course you do," June replied. "I'll tell Double D you said hi, Ah-Mah."

"Thank you, Juniper." Jasmine smiled.

"It was nice meeting you, ma'am, and thank you for letting me stay here." Jake said sincerely.

Jasmine gave a small smile as her granddaughter and the American Dragon soon left to go to the dance.

"Jasmine, do ye think ye'll stop being enemies with Lao Shi then?" Monroe asked.

"Perhaps, Monroe, maybe I can." Jasmine told him.

Monroe smiled as he was glad that the feud might be over.


	11. Chapter 11

It seemed like just about everybody was going to Cartoon Network School for the big Spring Dance.

"Man, these high-heels are killing me," Cindy groaned. "Why did I let Mom agree to buy them?"

"You're a pushover?" Kaitlin smirked.

"Kaitlin, that's not funny." Cindy narrowed her eyes.

"Kaitlin, just stop it for once." Maxwell added.

Kaitlin stuck her tongue out.

"I'm sorry you have to wear heels, Cindy." Maxwell said.

"Yeah, that's why I took my shoes off when I sat down..." Cindy groaned. "My feet haven't been this sore since Lee Kanker thought it would be funny to drop my books right on top of my feet."

"Want me to get you some punch?" Maxwell offered.

"Yes, please, I'm thirsty." Cindy said.

Maxwell smiled and went to the punch bowl for her. Robin giggled as she was seen dancing with Mike Believe.

"I knew it the whole time about those two coming together." Kaitlin said.

"I ship it like 1999." Cindy commented.

"True that." Kaitlin agreed.

The doors soon opened and everyone looked over as Jake and June came inside.

"Well, at least those two aren't trying to kill each other." Cindy smirked.

Kaitlin mumbled underneath her breath and hands her five bucks.

"Thank you." Cindy smirked.

Kaitlin just rolled her visible eye and crossed her arms to that.

"Wow, this looks amazing..." Jake said.

"I hope you have fun... And, I hope Erin doesn't stand you up." June said.

"I gotta say, I know I've known her for only a week, but I feel like I'm in love with her." Jake said.

June soon saw Double D and went to go and see him.

"I hope she doesn't reject me." Jake said to himself.

"Have fun, Dragon Boy, I gotta go." June said.

"See ya later." Jake told her as he soon decided to get some punch.

* * *

Everyone kept having fun as they danced, talked, or just drank some punch or ate some snacks.

"You okay, buddy?" Eddy asked as he came to see the American Dragon.

"I just hope this doesn't end up like that dance I had with Jasmine." Jake commented.

"Worried that she might reject you?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah." Jake admitted.

"Ah, don't worry about that," Eddy said. "Lots of girls reject me all the time."

"Gee, that makes me feel so much better." Jake deadpanned.

"I'm pretty sure that she will show up soon." Eddy said.

Jake soon took a drink of his punch. Eventually, the doors opened. Everyone turned to see Erin as she came over and she had a strapped midnight blue dress with sparkles and black sandals and she wore golden earrings and had a special heart necklace and carried a yellow purse.

"Damn... She looks hot!" Kevin commented.

"I want her to be my woman!" Jonny added.

Cindy rolled her eyes and pulled out a mallet then hit both of them on the head. Kevin and Jonny babbled for blacking out.

"Whoa..." Jake whispered in surprise.

"Hey, Jake, sorry if I'm a little late, but I wanted to make sure I looked good." Erin smiled as she walked up to him.

"You don't look good," Jake replied. "You look absolutely stunning."

"Wow, thanks, Jake." Erin smiled.

A slow song soon seemed to play.

"Uh, you wanna dance?" Jake asked.

"I'd love to." Erin smiled before taking Jake's hands and moved out on the dance floor with him.

June and Double D smiled to this before going to the dance floor themselves. A lot of couples soon moved out together to join in on the dance.

"Ryan, dance with me." Stephanie demanded once she saw Anne Maria with Johnny.

"But honey..." Ryan said.

"NOW!" Stephanie screeched.

Ryan sighed and went with Stephanie so that they could dance together.

"You look great, Anne." Johnny smiled.

"Thanks, Johnny," Anne Maria smiled back. "It was my mother's dress when she went to prom."

"You know, I'm glad that I met you." Johnny smiled.

"Me too, even though some people said that you would fit better with Heather Asplund." Anne Maria smiled back.

Johnny looked more confused than usual. "...Who is that...?"

Justin got himself a punch but his eyes widened as he saw his girlfriend wearing a dress similar to Jessica Rabbit's, but it was purple and wore white-heels.

"Don't you look handsome?" Jayna smiled to him.

Justin just did a spit take on his punch towards Hunter and drooled.

"HEY!" Hunter glared.

"Excuse me." Justin said before going straight for Jayna.

Hunter growled as he soon tried to dry himself off.

"Just forget about him." Amy rolled her eyes as she wore a single-strapped crimson dress almost like Blainley's.

"Jayna... You look... Wow..." Justin whispered in surprise about the female Wonder Twin.

Jayna didn't say anything and just kissed him.

"Yahoo! Baby!" Justin gushed before he howled like a wolf and even hooted like Daffy Duck.

Jayna giggled before going with Justin to have a dance with him.

"Erin, you really clean up nicely." Jake smiled to his date.

"You look really handsome, Jake, I'm glad I got to come here." Erin smiled back.

"I'm just glad that I met you." Jake smiled.

"I could say the same about you," Erin smiled back. "You're not like other guys."

"I guess you could say that." Jake chuckled.

Both of them then leaned over for a kiss.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

"Rose, you need to call Jake and tell him you remember him," Mike said. "I think it's very important that you do."

"What if I bother him?" Rose asked.

"This is important." Mike said.

"Well... Okay..." Rose said as she soon took out the phone and began to call Jake's cell phone.

"I hope that this works." Mike said to herself.

Jake and Erin leaned closer to each other for a kiss, until Jake's cell phone suddenly rang.

"Aw, man! It's probably Gramps," Jake groaned. "Excuse me just a second."

"Oh, uh, all right." Erin said to him.

* * *

Jake soon went to the bathroom and answered the phone. "Hello?"

 ** _"Is this Jake Long?"_** A certain voice asked.

"Yeah?" Jake replied.

 ** _"Jake, this is Rose, and I remember you."_** The voice told him.

Jake's eyes widened and his jaw dropped along with his phone from the shock.

 ** _"Hello? Jake? Are you still there?"_** Rose asked.

"R-Rose...?" Jake muttered in slight shock as he picked his phone back up. "H-How...?"

 ** _"I'm with that Mike Mazinsky kid,"_** Rose told Jake. **_"She helped me remember you from dreams I've been having since I saw you before I went to Hong Kong with my parents."_**

"I can't believe it..." Jake muttered.

 ** _"I missed you, Jake,"_** Rose said to him. **_"I want you back to make up everything from what I've done to you."_**

"Rose, I... I wish there was something I could do..." Jake said.

* * *

Mike soon looked around and looked ready to attack, but it was too late, someone threw a container at her and Rose and it suddenly sprayed out purple gas which made them both cough and fall asleep as two dark figures were shown and one had glowing red eyes.

 _ **"Rose? ROSE!"** _Jake called out. ** _"Did she hang up on me?"_ **he then wondered.

Someone else then picked up the phone and answered it. "Sorry, but she's unavailable to talk right now." The figure then said on the other line.

Jake gasped as the phone was then hung up.

"Come along, my apprentice," The figure told the one with him as they dragged away Rose and Mike. "You will have your revenge eventually, and we'll both be happy."

"Yes, Huntsman..." A female voice said as the other figure stepped into the light, looking like Rose as Huntsgirl, even with her blonde hair in a braid, but she seemed to have an eye patch on her left eye with a scar underneath.

They soon both took a hold of Rose and Mike as they left into the night.

* * *

"I have to get back to Disneyville," Jake said to himself as he soon hung up his own phone. "But... I can't just leave Erin. Unless I take her with me, but... It would be too dangerous."

Erin waited for Jake to come back as she sat with the others. June danced with Double D until her bracelet started to go off which kind of annoyed her.

"Shouldn't you answer that?" Double D asked.

"It's probably some stupid monster eating a public restroom, I'll be right back." June told her boyfriend.

Double D then let her go and he decided to use that time to have some punch.

June soon went to a quiet place to check out what was going on. "The Supernatural Council is in a crisis and they need to talk with me and Jake alone?" she muttered slightly. "What could be more important than The Spring Dance?!" She then mumbled underneath her breath and went to see what The Supernatural Council wanted.

"Hey, uh, you going somewhere?" Jake asked.

"Te Xuan Ze business," June rolled her eyes. "I just hope Double D understands."

"I think I need to come with you, I got a phone call from Disneyville and it sounds like there's some kind of trouble." Jake told her.

"Is something wrong?" June asked.

"I was talking to Rose, and then suddenly, someone else took over the phone." Jake replied.

"You talked to _Rose_?" June asked.

"It's hard to explain, but I should probably go with you." Jake said.

"Well... All right... I guess you could give us a faster ride too since you can fly." June suggested.

"All right, hang on tight though," Jake told her. "Dragon UP!"

June soon climbed onto Jake's shoulders and he became his dragon form, so she rode on his back and he soon flew them away from the school to go into the Supernatural Realm. "I hope that everything is okay." she then told him on the way.

"Can't be if the whole council is being turned upside down." Jake replied as he flew them through the sky.

Thanks to Jake's flying, they were soon able to make it over to The Supernatural Council.

* * *

All of the Heads of the Council of the magical world were all sitting together like at the United Nations with their own plaques which represented their species.

"Jasmine Lee said her granddaughter should be here any moment... It better be soon." Councilor Chang said, a bit firmly.

"Be patient, Councilor Chang, they will be here." Councilor Andam told her.

"Stupid Council job... I had to cancel a movie date with Hilda for this..." Drell grumbled to himself since he was in charge of the Witch's Council and was kind of stuck there.

"Isn't the head of the witch's council always a witch?" Councilor Chang asked him with a small smirk.

"I was the oldest, okay?!" Drell complained.

"You act like a big baby sometimes." Councilor Chang retorted.

Eventually, Jake and June came into the room.

"Whoa... The whole Dragon Council is here..." Jake whispered as he came with June. "Even The Atlantis Dragon."

"There's an Atlantis Dragon?" June asked in shock.

"Yeah, there's different dragons from different countries." Jake clarified.

"Yeah, but Atlantis is supposed to be a myth." June defended.

"It was sunken by accident." Drell said as he saw them.

"Do you know who did it?" June asked.

Drell soon looked away, gripping his collar nervously and whistled innocently.

"Figures." June rolled her eyes.

"Now, you're probably wondering why you're both here..." Councilor Kulde told them.

"Yeah, a bit." Jake said.

"Jake, we hate to tell you this, but... You and Mike Mazinsky are in grave danger," Councilor Omina said. "The Huntsman is back."

"What?!" Jake asked.

"It gets worse," Drell replied. "That Rose girl and Mike have both been kidnapped."

"With help from Huntsgirl." Councilor Chang added.

"But how can that be?" Jake asked. "I made a wish that Rose would never be taken from the Huntsclan."

"Yes, but there's one thing you didn't count on," Drell said. "Rose's older twin sister, Hope."

"Wait a minute, she has a twin sister?" June asked about Rose.

"Yes." Drell nodded.

"I... I didn't know..." Jake said.

"No one did, except for Rose when you guys visited The Dream Realm before you made your wish after facing the Dark Dragon," Drell said. "The Huntsman mostly wants Mike because she was born with both werewolf powers and shadow-bending which is rare in her family, and Hope wants Rose for altering the fabric of time because of your wish."

"Are you saying I destroyed the world because of my wish?! But that's not fair!" Jake said.

"I'm afraid life isn't always fair." Drell frowned as he actually felt bad about the situation.

"We gotta do something and save Mike and Rose!" June cried out.

"Exactly..." Drell replied. "Mike and Jake have to work together."

"But, what about that thing from 100 years ago?" June asked.

"That's in the past... They must work together to save the future of the magic community before the Huntsman hunts us all," Drell said. "Trust me, I know what I'm talking about. Blake Killdragonosa is a madman! He could destroy all of us as we know it! Destroy us all! Destroy us all! Destroy us all!"

"Uh, Drell?" June called.

"Sorry..." Drell then said as he focused. "Bad dream..."

"So, I have to work with this Mike kid to save the future of the magical world?" Jake asked.

"That's right..." Drell replied. "If you don't, we could all face worse things than anyone could ever dare to imagine."

"As long as she doesn't make me her new chew toy." Jake commented.

"That's speciest..." Drell muttered before clearing his throat. "Anyway, I shall transport you to where they are so that you can help."

"Thank you." June said.

"Hey, I can be a nice guy sometimes." Drell shrugged.

"Really?" June asked.

"Don't get used to it, but I do have a heart... I am a married man after all." Drell replied as he held out his hand to show his wedding ring.

"I guess I can do this..." Jake said. "I am The American Dragon."

"I'm sure you'll be fine, I've seen your adventures against The Huntsmaster before." Drell told him.

"Uh... You have...?" Jake asked.

"I watch a lot of people on my crystal ball," Drell said as he leaned back with his hands behind his head. "Think of it as having your own TV Show."

"Hmm... A TV Show about me... I could be famous, yo!" Jake commented.

"It's an expression," Drell deadpanned. "You kids today..."

"Like when you sunk Atlantis when you were younger?" Councilor Omila replied.

"You know very well that I did that on accident!" Drell glared. "Some people blame me for what happened to Krypton."

"That was your fault too." Councilor Chang glared.

"It was an accident too!" Drell glared back.

Jake and June looked to them.

"What are you still doing here?! GO!" Drell replied before using his wand to transport Jake away on his newest mission which would include teamwork with Mike. "Good luck you two, I hope that you can do it."

* * *

Meanwhile, we are shown what looks like a bleak room where Rose was all alone.

"Ugh... My head..." Rose groaned as she woke up and looked around. "Where... Where am I? Is anyone here?"

"You stole my life..." A voice sneered in the background before a shadowed figure was shown. "It was supposed to be you, but fate turned around and picked me instead. I hope you're happy."

"That voice... I know that voice anywhere..." Rose commented. "Hope, is that you?"

"I'm surprised you even know anything about me," Hope said, bitterly as she came into the light. "You stole my life."

"Hope, it's not my fault," Rose frowned. "I swear. Besides, what could I had done? I only knew you from when we were born and were with Mom and Dad in the hospital until The Huntsman claimed one of us."

"Yes, it used to be you, but then, he chose me because of your boyfriend's wish..." Hope glared.

"Jake cared about me, he didn't want to hurt me!" Rose replied. "I'm glad that he made that wish; I just didn't want to hurt him anymore."

"But you stole my life." Hope said.

"I didn't do anything to you!" Rose told her. "He didn't do anything to you! I'm sorry you feel that way, but apparently it's destiny to have happened!"

"Now, I'm going to make you sorry for stealing my life!" Hope replied.

"Where's Mike?" Rose demanded as she just glared at her twin sister. "What have you done to her?"

"That gender confused kid is going to be pretty busy soon..." Hope replied. "I believe The Huntsmaster wanted her alone."

"He better not hurt her." Rose warned.

"He won't... Yet." Hope replied with a laugh.

Rose just glared to that.

"I don't even know why you wanna give up being in The Huntsclan... It's a very fun position..." Hope told her before rolling her eyes. "Aside from putting up with Huntsboys 88 and 89..."

"Well, I'm sorry to say this, but you'll lose, because good always beats evil." Rose told her twin.

"YOU GOODY GOODS ALWAYS SAY THAT, AND IT DRIVES ME CRAZY!" Hope glared as she kicked her twin sister against the stone wall.

Rose soon groaned and slowly got up.

"How do you like that?" Hope challenged.

"You're gonna regret this later, besides, we're sisters, shouldn't we be friends?" Rose frowned.

"Oh, you think all sisters can be friends?" Hope glared. "Do you know anything about two princesses named Starfire and Blackfire?"

"But we're twins..." Rose frowned.

"You should've thought of that before you stole my life." Hope glared.

"Hope, I told you I couldn't help that, you don't _have_ to hate me." Rose cried.

"Quit your crying, you're gonna pay for ruining my life." Hope glared.

"I don't wanna hurt you, Hope, you're my sister." Rose said.

Hope just turned away from her while walking away for right now, leaving Rose all alone. Rose just looked down on the ground, looking upset.

* * *

Mike groaned and woke up and she appeared to be in a dungeon and seemed to be hanging from the wall. She then glared as she tried to get out with her powers, but for some reason couldn't activate them. She then looked around and groaned as she saw a chunk of silver in the room which was preventing her from using her powers to get out and she seemed to be trapped.

"Ah, it seems that the puppy is finally awake." The Huntsman commented.

"You..." Mike glared. "The Huntsman."

"That's my name, don't wear it out," The Huntsman replied. "I've waited so long for this... My very first finding of a Wolf-Shadowed person with both wolf abilities and shadow-bending."

"I'll find a way out of here, and when I do, you're gonna be one sorry son of a handbag." Mike glared.

"You can't, as long as there's silver in the room, you're just weak and helpless." The Huntsman retorted.

"Just you wait, I'll find a way." Mike glared.

"I'm sure your mother thought the same way when I captured her and your father let her go so they could run away together." The Huntsman retorted.

Mike glared at him, growling.

"Such a shame, she would've been great for my collection." The Huntsman commented.

"You better stop talking before I make it out and take care of you myself." Mike glared.

"Good luck with that, you might need it." The Huntsman mocked before leaving her.

Mike soon struggled and tried to get out.

"This'll be the best accomplishment of my life, even with what's become of those twins now back together after thirteen years." The Huntsman said.

"What do you want with Rose anyway?" Mike glared. "I know she was your original Huntsgirl and all, but why were you bent on taking one of the twins away from their parents after just being born just for having that birthmark?"

"I wouldn't expect anyone to understand... My sister just had to be different, even before I joined The Huntsclan." The Huntsman shook his head.

"You have a sister?" Mike asked.

"Yes, I do, but she's nothing like me." The Huntsman replied.

"I don't blame her, I mean, hunting down innocent creatures." Mike said.

"You wouldn't understand, it's just business." The Huntsman said to her in a slight scowl.

"Business? I think there's more to this, isn't there?" Mike asked.

"Shut your mouth or I will put you down like the creature you are!" The Huntsman threatened.

"Go ahead, I bet you don't have the guts to do it." Mike glared.

Suddenly, The Huntsman shot at Mike, making her face look pale and it actually did hit her in the heart.

"Wow... You weren't bluffing..." Mike muttered wearily and she passed out suddenly.

"That will keep her quiet for a while." The Huntsman said before walking away.

Luckily, the shot didn't actually kill Mike, but it temporarily stunned her.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake soon turned back into his human form and came with June as they looked around.

"Okay, you know Mike best, where could we find her?" Jake asked June.

"Knowing that creep, he probably has her in his dungeon." June guessed about where the Huntsmaster would put Mike.

"What are waiting for? Let's go." Jake replied.

"Well, we still have to find it first." June told him.

"You just leave it to me; I know where it is." Jake replied.

June then followed after the American Dragon so that they could go and find Mike and Rose.

"I feel bad for Mike sometimes... She has a rough life." June frowned.

"You two sound closer than the other people who know her." Jake said.

"We're best friends, I've known Mike longer than anyone else has." June told him.

"How long have you known her?" Jake wondered.

"Ever since we were little kids." June said.

"Wait." Jake said.

"What?" June asked.

"I think I hear something..." Jake said before listening closely and let his ear transform into a dragon ear. "Ear of the Dragon..."

There was crying heard and it sounded like Rose.

"That's Rose!" Jake told June.

"Come on, we better go get her!" June replied.

Jake listened closely while running with June to go and get Rose.

They soon came to a cell door and June broke it open to see the crying blonde girl.

"Oh, Jake..." The blonde girl said.

"Rose!" Jake smiled and hugged her. "I thought I'd never see you again..."

"I have to burst your bubble..." The blonde girl said before smirking as she backed out of the cell with Jake and June inside before throwing a sleeping gas bomb at the both of them. "But I'm not Rose!"

"Who are you...?" June asked through coughs.

"I'm Hope, Rose's twin sister, and the new Huntsgirl!" Hope revealed.

Jake and June soon both passed out suddenly.

"Excellent... Now the Huntsmaster's plan can become complete, and we even got the Te Xuan Ze." Hope smirked to the two fallen kids. She then chained and locked them both up in the cell before walking away, laughing evilly.

* * *

Eventually, Mike and Jake had collars around their necks like wild animals and they were in their animal forms. They both woke up then and they acted feral around each other like animals in the wild.

"Every 100 years, a dragon and a werewolf must go against each other... And I intend on carrying on that tradition..." The Huntsmaster said as he looked at them from security footage. "Also, with the Te Xuan Ze out of the way, no one will be able to stop me, and The Magical Realm will be all mine, and soon, the entire world and the universe."

"What do we do now, Huntsmaster?" Hope asked.

"As of now, we sit back and enjoy the show." The Huntsmaster replied.

Hope then smirked and watched the show in victory.

* * *

"What am I gonna do?" Drell frowned as he gripped his hair while watching this. "Whoever wins is gonna be sold on the Black Magic Market, and whoever loses is going to slain..."

Skippy whispered into his ear.

"I doubt she'll come back and listen to help this... You know what he did to her thirteen years ago!" Drell told him.

Skippy whispered again.

"I can't just walk up to her and bring her over there!" Drell told her. "She doesn't want anything to do with him! ...Do you really think I should?"

Skippy nodded.

"Oh... Okay... She's probably devastated right now though..." Drell said. "You're coming with me though!"

Skippy sighed to that, but gave in. And with that, they both left their zone and went into the mortal realm in Disneyville, in disguise to look like tourists and they came to the hotel room where Rose's long-lost parents were.

"I really hope that she can help us." Drell said.

Skippy nodded in agreement. Drell soon knocked on the room door and it would take a while for an answer. Skippy checked his pocket watch as it did seem to take a while. Drell and Skippy played rock-paper-scissors to pass the time as the couple seemed to take a while to get to the door.

"Ha! I win again!" Drell smirked.

Skippy firmly pouted to him.

"Hey, I didn't cheat this time." Drell glared in defense.

Skippy gave him a look.

"I did not!" Drell glared. "You're just a sore loser, just like when we were kids."

Skippy glared back, shaking his tiny fists. Eventually, Joseph came to the door and the two tried to look presentable.

"You must be Joseph Stark, is your wife Grace home?" Drell asked innocently. "Um, we're old friends of hers... From... School!"

"Uh, honey, there are two people from school here to see you!" Joseph called out to his wife.

The blonde woman soon wiped her eyes and came out. "Hello... Um..." she then said to them like she didn't know them.

"Come on, let's go to the lobby and talk for a minute..." Drell said as he took her hands and pulled her away before grumbling to his friend. "Skippy, get the elevator."

Skippy rushed that way, doing as he was told. Joseph soon shut the door and went to be alone in the room, taking a slice of pizza.

"Do I even know you?" Grace asked.

"You will in just a sec..." Drell said, coming into the elevator with her.

Skippy then got the elevator ready for them and gave him a thumb's up.

"Okay, let's go." Drell told Grace.

"But, who are you people?" Grace asked him.

Drell soon took out his magic wand as the doors shut behind them and he shot his magic into her eyes.

Grace yelped from that, but she then blinked a few times before looking to the two. "Drell and Skippy?"

"Hi, Grace." Drell smiled in a friendly way.

Skippy then grabbed her hand and kissed it like a gentleman.

"Oh, Skippy, you were always a charmer." Grace giggled to him.

Skippy smiled innocently to her.

"Um, what are you guys doing here?" Grace asked. "I thought you hated The Mortal Realm?"

"This is about your brother..." Drell said. "He's taken Rose and her new friends, Mike Mazinsky and Jake Long. Hope's also become self-aware about the fix in the time stream about you and Joseph raising Rose instead of raising her."

"What...?" Grace gasped.

"And we need your help," Drell continued. "Please."

"W-What can I do...?" Grace asked.

"Now Grace, I know you wanted your memory to be wiped of what happened when you raised one of your twins, but you've been trained with your brother to fight independently and help the fate of the magical world," Drell told her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "You have to help them, or else either Jake or Mike will be destroyed, and when I say destroyed, I mean... I mean..."

Skippy soon grabbed his chest and fell backwards with a lily in his hands to represent death.

"Like that, so, please, help us," Drell then continued. "We need you!"

Skippy soon sat up and nodded.

"I... I don't know..." Grace frowned. "You guys know I've never liked violence... I mean, Father forced my brother and I to join The Huntsclan while we were in high school before I met Joseph and decided to run away with him."

"I hate to put pressure on you, but it's really up to you..." Drell said. "Please... I can't do anything, even with being Head of the Witch's Council, and Skippy can't do it because he's... Skippy..."

Skippy firmly pouted to that as that offended him.

"I promise you that we will leave you alone if you just do this one favor for the fate and the future of the magical world." Drell begged.

"I just don't know if I can..." Grace frowned.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you have to..." Drell said. "You have to find courage deep within yourself. I know it sounds scary, how do you think we feel? He's your brother! And this is about the future of the magical world, and your daughters are both in danger with the balance of good and evil."

"I guess I could try..." Grace frowned.

"We promise that we won't ask you for any more favors." Drell replied.

"All right... I'll help you both." Grace then decided.

Drell and Skippy both smiled.

"How do I get there?" Grace asked.

"Please, allow us to take you there, but as soon as we take you there, you're on your own." Drell said.

"That's fair enough..." Grace frowned. "I just wish there was someway maybe I could raise both of my daughters with no more trouble from my brother's interest in The Huntsclan."

Drell and Skippy frowned to that before Drell thought of something, but saved it for later as they soon left the hotel via magic to go to where Rose, Jake, and Mike were.

* * *

Grace was then changed into a battle-suit, almost like a Mortal Kombat character and had a headband with knee high boots and gloves, and Skippy soon let out a wolf whistle.

"All right, you ready?" Drell asked.

Grace nodded as she looked ready to rescue her daughters and stop her brother.

* * *

Meanwhile, The Huntsman and Hope were watching the battle. Jake growled as he shot fire from his mouth at the tomboy. Mike snarled and ducked down from the fire before she soon pounced on Jake, beginning to maul him.

"So, what happens in the end?" Hope asked.

"The winner will be sold on the Black Magic Market and the loser will be slain, dead or alive in the end." The Huntsmaster told his apprentice.

Jake then roared and threw Mike off and used his claws to dig further, even beneath her fur. Mike whined to that, but soon began to bite Jake.

"I could watch this all day..." The Huntsmaster said before getting an intruder alert. "What now?" he then growled.

"It appears we have an unwanted visitor." Hope reported.

"What?!" The Huntsmaster glared. "Who is it?!"

The security footage soon showed Grace with a glare on her face as she wandered around.

"My meddling sister..." The Huntsmaster glowered.

"My mom." Hope then said as she remembered because of the alternate timeline.

"I will take care of her." The Huntsmaster told his apprentice.

Hope looked to him as he soon left.

"Let me know what happens while I'm gone." The Huntsmaster told her before he soon left to deal with Grace while Mike and Jake were nearly killing each other.

Mike and Jake just growled at each and even circled around to see who would make the first move. Grace soon came into the room and gasped in fright. Mike soon sheathed her claws and slashed Jake in the face with them. Jake roared in pain and soon sank his teeth on her shoulder.

"I have to stop them, but how?" Grace frowned.

"They are under my control." The Huntsmaster said as he came right behind her as he held a remote control.

"Hello, Brother." Grace greeted.

"Long time, no see." The Huntsmaster replied.

"I can see you certainly haven't changed..." Grace glared.

"Everyone knows you were supposed to be The Huntsgirl, but you tried to run away, and met that foolish husband of yours." The Huntsman glared back.

"That's because I refuse to hurt any magical creatures." Grace defended.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to." The Huntsman said.

"No, I don't understand why you would want to hurt innocent creatures who don't deserve to be hunted or killed," Grace glared. "The only monster I see around here is _YOU_!" She then kicked the remote control out of his hands.

"Hey!" The Huntsmaster glared at his younger sister.

"Don't you hey me." Grace glared.

The two then broke out into their own fight which seemed intense considering how they were brother and sister and especially since Grace didn't like violence.

* * *

Eventually, Grace managed to win and knocked out her own brother and soon picked up the remote and turned off the control and destroyed it.

"Huh...? What happened...?" Jake and Mike muttered as they were turned back to normal.

"You're hurt!" Jake cried out.

"You are too." Mike replied.

"What happened?" They both asked.

"Shh... You can both relax now..." Grace told them. "We don't have much time."

"The Huntsman... Where is he?" Mike asked.

"He's been knocked out." Grace said softly.

"You mean, you did that?" Mike asked.

"I don't like violence, but he left me no choice..." Grace sighed. "I never thought I would have to fight my own brother, but I did."

"We gotta rescue Rose and June!" Jake decided.

"I'm not sure myself where they could be, but we'll have to explore," Grace told them. "I'm sure we can sniff them out though." she then added as a hint for Mike since she was part wolf.

Mike smirked as she knew what the woman was talking about. Grace followed behind with Jake and Mike with Mike in the lead to find her best friend and the blonde girl.

"I just can't believe it... Rose is back in my life..." Jake commented. "Oh, but what am I gonna tell Erin?"

"Erin DiCicco?" Mike replied.

"Yeah, I love her like I did with Rose." Jake said.

"Oh, man... That does sound like a pickle..." Mike said. "I had the same problem back when Eddy and Otto used to fight over me."

"What do you think I should do?" Jake asked.

"The best advice I can give you is to just follow your heart..." Mike suggested. "At least that's what Clara always told me. You know how Disney Princesses can be."

Jake sighed as he felt so torn between Erin and Rose, he just hoped he would find an answer soon because he didn't want to hurt anyone.

* * *

Eventually, they heard crying and came to the cell that had June in it.

"June?" Mike called.

"M-Mike?" June asked before gasping to her best friend. "Oh! Mike!"

Mike rushed over and bent the bars back, rushing over to her best friend, breaking the chains and June just landed in her arms.

"Mike, thank goodness, I thought maybe you would've been dead by now." June said.

"Don't worry, the Huntsman has been taken care of." Mike said.

"Never mind him, are you okay?" Jake asked June.

"I... I guess so..." June said as she rubbed her wrists from the chains. "We gotta find Rose and stop Hope!"

"Who's Hope?" Mike asked.

"The Huntsgirl and Rose's twin sister." June informed.

"I still can't get over Rose having a twin." Jake commented.

"I just wish there was a way I could've prevented this mess about my daughters being involved with my awful brother..." Grace sighed.

* * *

"Hmm..." Drell hummed as he saw this on his crystal ball before turning over. "Skippy!"

Skippy soon zipped over with a salute.

"Get Desiree." Drell told him.

Skippy smiled and nodded before he began to blush really hard.

"Yes, I know you had a crush on her," Drell replied. "I did too long before I met Hilda."

Skippy shuffled his foot.

"What are you still doing, standing around here for?! GO!" Drell told him.

Skippy then dashed off, using his magic to go wherever Desiree was.

"Maybe I should retire after this..." Drell said, leaning back. "Move to a nice, big beach... With a nice, big drink... And Hilda with nice, big... Bags of ice for my head," he then smiled serenely. "Yeah... That would be nice,..." he then gave a deadpan look. "But who would take my place?"


	13. Chapter 13

Skippy soon wandered around a bit, literally looking like a lost puppy as he searched for the ghost genie. Eventually, Desiree came in front of him which made him tip his hat nervously.

"What is it?" The ghost genie asked him.

Skippy soon did gestures to Desiree about what had been going on lately and that he needed her to come to the Other Realm Gym.

"All right, I'll handle it," Desiree replied. "Anything for you, Skippy~"

Skippy nodded with a smile and then took her to the Gym.

Drell grunted as he lifted his barbell up and down to pass the time. Skippy walked inside with Desiree behind him.

"9,997... 9,998... 9,999!" Drell grunted before throwing down the barbell and sighed. "That's all I can do."

"That's all you can do?" Desiree giggled. "Atom Ant can do much more than 1,000."

"I'm trying to beat that ant in strength." Drell glared.

Desiree giggled.

"Oh... Be quiet or you can't help!" Drell glared.

"All right, all right, but... What's the trouble?" Desiree asked him.

"It's about Grace Killdragonosa..." Drell said softly. "I feel bad that she had to be cursed with giving up one of her twins to her brother after being born... I wish that didn't need to have happened so they can all be a happy family."

"Yes, but you know I'm not supposed to grant your wishes." Desiree reminded.

"I know, and that's why I want you to go to Grace after she finds Rose and Hope." Drell told her as he watched this on his crystal ball, showing that he did have a heart.

"Very well, I'll help you." Desiree replied.

"Thank you so much." Drell smiled.

"Of course, what do you think I am, evil?" Desiree teased.

"Well, you kinda changed a lot from when you grew up with Jasmine in Agrabah." Drell pointed out.

Desiree just shook her head and went to do what she was supposed to do.

"Just don't make the wish backfire!" Drell called out before looking to Skippy. "And what are _you_ smirking at?!"

Skippy shrugged innocently to him.

"ANSWER ME!" Drell demanded.

Skippy walked away from him.

"SKIPPY!" Drell yelled as usual.

* * *

The others soon found the twins and they seemed to be fighting which made Grace look very upset because her own daughters were enemies, and it was all because of their heritage. Desiree then appeared right next to the woman.

"Who are you?!" Grace gasped.

"I am Desiree, your heart's desire is my command," Desiree greeted the woman. "What is your wish?"

"So, you're a genie?" Grace asked.

"It's a long, complicated story I don't want to get into right now," Desiree replied. "Whatever you wish shall come true."

"I wish that my brother never had to take my children so that we can all be one happy family." Grace soon wished.

"So you have wished it, so it shall be." Desiree replied as she then used her magic to make the wish come true.

* * *

Suddenly, there seemed to be a change in the time frame.

"Oh, I hope this doesn't backfire... I feel like I'm forgetting something." Drell said to Skippy as only they knew about the time change.

Skippy soon brought out a random picture of Erin.

"Erin! What's gonna happen to her and the Dragon Kid?!" Drell then panicked. "They looked cute together! ...Do you ship them, Skippy?"

Skippy glanced at him for using a fan fic term as that was low even for him.

"Everything is okay," Desiree said as she soon appeared again. "Even the Erin and Jake kids."

"Thank you so much." Drell replied.

Skippy then took out a picture of Jake and Erin like a math problem with Jake + Erin = ?

"Yeah, are they gonna hook up?" Drell then asked Desiree about Jake and Erin.

"You've just got to wait and see." Desiree smirked.

"You suck!" Drell complained.

"Bye-Bye~" Desiree waved to him before poofing away.

Drell soon grumbled under his breath while Skippy was just smirking. Drell soon looked to Skippy and soon reached out, grabbing him. Skippy held out a tiny sign like Wile E. Coyote that said 'Yikes!'. Drell then yoinked Skippy over, making the sign fall flat on the floor.

* * *

Eventually, everyone was back to where they were before.

"I rewrote the timeline a little, so only you all will know the truth, and Rose and Hope won't remember a thing." Desiree told Grace.

"I don't know what to say... Okay, here's one thing... Thank you, Desiree." Grace replied.

"You're welcome, my dear, anything to help." Desiree coaxed.

"What about Erin?" Jake asked. "Is she okay?"

"She's waiting for you right now, and now you must choose between her and Rose." Desiree said.

"Man, that's a little hard..." Jake said. "I mean, I've known Rose longer, and I fell love at first sight with her, and I was always hoping to see her again, but Erin... Boy, Erin is just amazing. She's not just a great girlfriend, she's a great friend, and deserves more attention for living in the docks with a bunch of mutants, and she helped me see with my heart than with my own two eyes."

"Who do you choose, my dear?" Desiree asked Jake.

"I have to choose Erin," Jake decided. "Rose deserves to be with someone else who can make her happy."

"I think you made a very wise decision." Desiree told her.

"Thanks, Desiree." Jake replied.

Suddenly, Jake was brought back to the school dance with June and everyone was partying like nothing happened.

"I froze time for this by the way, so she'll never realize you were gone too long." Desiree told Jake while Erin had a glass of punch.

"Thank you so much." Jake replied.

"You're welcome. Have fun now." Desiree said before disappearing.

Jake smiled and soon came back to Erin.

* * *

"Hey, about time you got back." Erin smirked.

"Sorry, I had to help a friend back home with something." Jake smirked back.

"Is everything okay?" Erin asked.

"Yeah, but I wanna talk to you." Jake said.

"What is it?" Erin asked.

"Erin... You're an amazing girl..." Jake said. "You're probably the most amazing girl I've ever met in my life."

"And you're an awesome boy." Erin smiled.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Jake soon asked hopefully.

"Oh... Jake..." Erin blushed. "No one's ever asked me that before."

"So?" Jake smiled.

Erin smiled back. "Yes... Yes, Jake, I'll be your girlfriend."

Jake smiled widely and kissed her on the lips. Erin then kissed Jake back as sparks seemed to fly around them. June gave a small smile as she saw that with Double D and she grew to feel happy for Jake. Everyone seemed to be happy in the end, especially for Mike, Jake, and the Stark Family and everyone was glad that the long the hatred between Werewolf and Dragon was over.

The End


End file.
